Docteur Quinn - Recueil
by jaysher
Summary: Recueil de One-Shot sur l'univers du Docteur Quinn et sur les nombreux personnages qui évoluent au sein de cette série. Douze sont initialement prévus.
1. Chapter 1

Aquarium.

Cet après-midi, le docteur Quinn se rend à la boutique de monsieur Bray en compagnie de Colleen. Cette dernière est revenu de Denver afin de passer ses vacances auprès de sa famille et comme elle a ramené un très bon bulletin trimestriel, sa mère estime qu'une récompense est amplement méritée. Dès que les deux femmes ont franchi l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée du magasin, elles trouvent le commerçant se tenant derrière son comptoir et celui-ci n'hésite pas à leur sourire.

« Bonjour Mesdames, magnifique journée pour faire des emplettes n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bonjour Loren, lui répond le médecin avant de s'éloigner de sa fille pour avoir une petite conversation avec le vieil homme. Comme vous le dîtes, il fait tellement beau que je tenais absolument à en profiter et je ne suis pas la seule d'ailleurs. »

Le gérant lui sourit avant que cette expression disparaît de ses lèvres. Ensuite, Loren pointe son regard vers l'adolescente et s'aperçoit que cette dernière consulte un livre dont le sujet principal est basé sur de la fiction. En effet, l'auteur narre l'histoire d'un homme qui ne cesse de mettre au point des nouvelles inventions en espérant que ces dernières finiront par marquer l'histoire de leur utilité. Cependant, l'homme ne s'est pas gêné pour imprimer des croquis sortis tout droit de son imagination afin de permettre à ses lecteurs de mieux visualiser les objets en question.

« Je constate que tu es en train de céder à la plume de cet auteur. »

Comprenant que la phrase lui est destinée, Colleen lève la tête du livre et tourne son beau visage en direction du vieil homme. Là, elle ferme le bouquin tout en laissant l'un de ses index entre deux pages afin de ne pas perdre le fil de sa lecture et prend la peine de répondre.

« Oui et je connais déjà plusieurs de ses œuvres.

\- Vraiment ? Poursuit Loren.

\- Certaines de mes amies au collège possèdent quelques-uns de ses livres et elles ont été d'accord pour me confier son tout premier. Lorsque j'ai débuté la lecture, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter et depuis ce moment, je ne cesse de dévorer ses histoires. Cet homme possède une imagination si débordante que je me trouve ennuyeuse à mourir si je devais me comparer.

\- Et pourquoi le faire ? Lui demande le docteur Quinn. Envisages-tu d'être auteur à ton tour ?

\- Bien sûr que non maman. Je veux devenir médecin comme vous et c'est aussi pour cette raison que j'étudie à Denver. D'ailleurs, je doute que je sois capable d'écrire d'aussi belles histoires que cet auteur. »

Curieuse, Michaela s'éloigne du comptoir dans le but de rejoindre sa fille. Une fois à ses côtés, la femme lui fait comprendre qu'elle souhaite jeter un œil à l'intérieur du livre à son tour et bien sûr, l'adolescente ne tarde pas à s'exécuter. Une fois que l'oeuvre est ouverte, le docteur prend le temps de lire quelques lignes et doit reconnaître que la plume de l'auteur est plutôt agréable. Sachant à quel point sa fille adore les livres, elle y voit là une belle occasion de lui faire un cadeau en récompense de ses notes excellentes.

« Si tu le souhaites Colleen, je suis d'accord pour te l'offrir. Quel est son prix ? »

Voulant répondre à cette question, la jeune étudiante tourne les pages pour arriver en tête de l'oeuvre et s'étonne de n'y trouver aucun chiffre rédigé au crayon à papier. Surprise et déçue à la fois, Colleen garde le silence et n'ose pas soumettre l'interrogation au commerçant, ce que sa mère ne se prive pas de faire.

« Loren ?

\- Oui docteur Mike ?

\- Quel est le prix de ce livre s'il vous plaît ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas marqué à l'intérieur comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire ?

\- Non car sinon, je ne serais pas en train de vous poser la question. »

L'homme hausse les sourcils, étonné de son manque de professionnalisme. Aussitôt, il quitte son poste d'observation favori pour s'approcher des deux femmes et s'empare du bouquin après avoir sollicité l'autorisation de la jeune demoiselle. Dès que le livre se trouve entre ses mains, Loren regarde à l'endroit habituel où il marque le prix et là encore, ce dernier reste interdit devant sa négligence.

« Tu sais Colleen, j'ai su par ta mère que tu avais reçues d'excellentes notes lors de tes derniers examens et je pars du principe que tu mérites une récompense, dit-il. Avec l'autorisation du docteur Mike, je suis d'accord pour te l'offrir mais bien sûr, je compte sur toi pour te montrer discrète car si les autres clients apprennent que je me suis montré généreux, ils seront en droit de venir me poser des questions.

\- J'imagine monsieur Bray et je vous remercie énormément pour ce cadeau. »

Touchée par ce cadeau, Colleen aimerait prendre le vieil homme dans ses bras mais elle sait très bien que celui-ci n'est pas un grand amoureux des démonstrations affectives. Néanmoins, l'étudiante tient à remercier le gérant et cherche une façon de le faire. Soudain, alors qu'elle pense avoir trouvé une solution, la grande sœur de Brian se tourne vers sa mère afin de lui demander une faveur.

« Maman, pourrais-je faire un gâteau en rentrant pour l'offrir à monsieur Bray ?

\- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

\- Et moi non plus, réagit le vieil homme. Je me souviens de la dernière fois où j'ai eu la chance de déguster l'une de tes tartes et je dois avouer que je me suis régalé ce jour-là.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas m'attarder davantage. Encore une fois monsieur Bray, un très grand merci pour ce cadeau. »

Appréciant à sa juste valeur la générosité de celui qui se tient face à elle, Colleen prend tout de même le temps de déposer un baiser sur l'une de ses joues ridées avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la boutique.

Quelques heures plus tard, Michaela est de retour chez elle et dès qu'elle referme la porte d'entrée après son passage, elle aperçoit Colleen assit sur l'un des nombreux fauteuils que compte la pièce, installée devant la cheminée. Dans ses mains, le livre en question tandis qu'une tarte encore fumante repose au centre de la table. Amusée de la voir autant absorbée par le bouquin, le médecin n'ose l'interrompre et se déplace en essayant d'être la plus discrète possible. De son côté, l'adolescente abandonne sa lecture pour diriger son regard vers sa mère d'adoption.

« Comment s'est passé votre journée maman ?

\- Très bien et je suis contente qu'elle soit terminée. Où est Katie ?

\- Dans son berceau.

\- Et elle est seule ?

\- Non, Sully est à ses côtés. »

Michaela est contente d'apprendre que son homme est à l'étage et s'occupe actuellement de leur fille. Soudain, son ventre émet un gargouillis et à ce moment, Colleen sourit.

« Si vous avez faim, j'ai mis votre repas de côté mais il doit être froid depuis.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Colleen et je te remercie de l'avoir préparé. Alors, comment est le livre que monsieur Bray t'a offert ?

\- Passionnant, comme tous les autres et j'aimerais beaucoup m'offrir un objet qui est présenté dans l'une de ses pages.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Cet homme nomme cela un aquarium. C'est un récipient qu'on peut conserver chez soi afin d'observer la vie des poissons qui évoluent à l'intérieur.

\- Vraiment ? »

Intéressée par l'objet en question à son tour, Michaela s'empresse de traverser la pièce afin de rejoindre sa fille. Une fois dans son dos, elle observe la page sur lequel est dessiné l'aquarium et doit reconnaître que cette sphère transparente est plutôt agréable à regarder. Néanmoins, elle ne pense pas que des poissons puissent s'épanouir pleinement dans ce cadre si restreint.

« J'avoue que cet aquarium est plutôt joli mais penses-tu avoir le temps de t'occuper de ces animaux si jamais on pouvait en acheter un ?

\- J'en doute fortement maman. Avec mes études, je ne suis plus aussi présente à la maison et je ne peux pas vous demander de vous en occuper à ma place. Vos journées sont toutes aussi chargées que les miennes et je ne parle pas pour celles de Sully et de Brian. »

Michaela est soulagée de la sagesse de Colleen. Par contre, rien ne l'empêche de s'offrir cet objet si jamais il venait à être commercialisé un jour et surtout, lorsqu'elle aura son petit chez soi. Néanmoins, si elle se destine à être médecin et que ses journées soient aussi chargées que les siennes, aurait-elle le temps de leur consacrer quelques minutes par jour ? La femme de sciences en doute fortement.

« La tarte qui repose sur la table est pour monsieur Bray je présume ?

\- Oui mais j'en ai fait une seconde qui repose avec votre repas. Elle a eu le temps de refroidir donc, vous pourrez vous servir une part si jamais l'envie se fait sentir.

\- Et tu sais déjà que je vais me faire plaisir. Je suis très gourmande lorsqu'il s'agit de dévorer tes pâtisseries. Non seulement tu feras un excellent médecin mais je suis convaincue que tu feras une excellente épouse. »

Touchée et gênée par cette conversation, Colleen se met à rougir avant de baisser son visage pour dissimuler son mal-être. Connaissant par coeur les réactions de sa fille adoptive, Michaela juge utile de ne pas en rajouter mais se contente de déposer un baiser affectueux sur la magnifique chevelure de l'adolescente. Par contre, elle ressent une envie au plus profond d'elle-même et ne se prive pas pour échanger à ce sujet.

« Une fois que tu auras terminé la lecture de ce livre, tu penses que tu pourrais me le prêter pour que je puisse le lire à mon tour. »

Suite à cette proposition, Colleen tourne son visage afin que son regard croise celui de sa mère et se montre plutôt emballée.

« Cela me ferait très plaisir.

\- Je suis contente de l'apprendre et si jamais je trouve ce livre tout aussi passionnant que toi, je ferais mon nécessaire pour te procurer tous ses romans et de cette façon, nous aurons une passion en commune. Cela serait très agréable de nous offrir des soirées consacrées à la lecture et nous accorder quelques minutes pour échanger sur nos ressentis. Que penses-tu de cette idée ?

\- Je suis partante maman, merci beaucoup. »

Colleen aime cette femme qui se tient à quelques centimètres d'elle et cette dernière remercie sincèrement le seigneur de l'avoir mise sur son chemin, lorsque sa véritable mère s'est faite mordre par ce maudit crotale. Certes, son père aurait pu lui offrir tous les livres qu'elle aurait désirés grâce à la fortune de sa nouvelle femme et vivre sous le toit d'un homme qui se montre intéressé que par l'argent, non merci. Voulant se montrer honnête, l'étudiante ouvre son coeur.

« Maman ?

\- Oui Colleen.

\- J'ai conscience que je ne vous le dis pas assez mais sachez que je vous aime vraiment. Tous les jours, je remercie le ciel d'avoir fait de moi votre fille et pour tout cet amour que vous m'offrez, je suis fière d'être un membre de votre famille. »

Cette fois, c'est au docteur Quinn de se montrer touchée et comme d'habitude, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'attraper Colleen pour une étreinte affective. Tandis que le câlin perdure sur plusieurs secondes, des pas sur les marches de l'escalier se font entendre. Curieuse, Michaela libère la jeune lectrice et se tourne légèrement vers la voie boisée pour se rendre compte que l'individu qui le descend n'est autre que Sully. Ayant remarqué l'attitude des deux femmes, l'homme s'en veut d'avoir brisé ce moment et n'hésite pas à réclamer autant d'attention à son tour.

« Que dois-je faire pour finir dans les bras de ma charmante épouse ?

\- Sully. »

Contente de le voir après la dure journée de labeur qu'elle vient de vivre, le docteur abandonne l'adolescente au profit de son mari. Dès que celle-ci se tient face à lui, le couple s'embrasse à aussitôt, Sully se montre tendre comme il a l'habitude de le faire. A l'instant même où elle se tient dans ses bras, la femme se montre curieuse au sujet du bien-être de leur fille.

« Tu as réussi à l'endormir ?

\- Oui mais ce n'était pas facile.

\- Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec elle.

\- Mais rien ne t'empêche de prendre des vacances. Maintenant que Andrew travaille en ville, tu pourrais très bien diriger tes patients à son cabinet pour quelques journées. Je ne pense pas que tes patients y verraient un inconvénient et puis tu as une vie de famille après tout. »

Le docteur Quinn ne dit rien car son homme a raison. Toutefois, elle ne se sent pas prête pour abandonner ses patients car elle aime voler à leur secours lorsque le besoin se manifeste. Toutefois, elle ne peut pas se permettre de prendre Katie à son cabinet car si jamais une intervention doit avoir lieu, cet enfant est beaucoup trop jeune pour observer une opération surtout si celle-ci comprend une hémorragie des plus importantes. Non, cet enfant est très bien là où il se trouve et heureusement que Sully, Brian et Colleen sont là, sans compter sur Dorothy qui adore s'en occuper. Quelques minutes plus tard, Michaela se tient devant le poêle de la résidence et attend tranquillement que son repas réchauffe.

De son côté, Sully se pose sur l'un des fauteuils libre et discute avec sa femme d'un certain sujet.

« Je me suis rendu à la réserve aujourd'hui mais on a voulu m'empêcher de passer.

\- Pour quelle raison ? Demande celle qui se tient devant le poêle.

\- Visiblement, j'excite un peu trop les Indiens qui s'y trouvent avec mes idées et les soldats chargés de les surveiller rencontrent des difficultés à les garder au calme après chacun de mes passages.

\- Ce prétexte est un peu ridicule.

\- C'est aussi mon avis. Je me dois de trouver une solution pour continuer à les voir et tout faire pour les aider à vivre leur vie comme avant.

\- Rien ne sera comme avant Sully et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Oui et cela m'énerve. »

Sully tente de se contenir mais la rage qu'il abrite tout au fond de son coeur envers les membres qui composent l'armée en charge de surveiller la réserve ne cesse de grandir. Les tribus auxquelles appartiennent Nuage Dansant et les autres amérindiens étaient sur ces terres depuis de nombreux siècles et savoir que des gens interviennent pour les brider afin de satisfaire un président à l'esprit fermé, très peu pour lui. Cependant, si une révolte devait se produire, l'homme est convaincu que les politiques et l'armée se feront un plaisir de les pourchasser et ils ne prendront aucun gant pour mettre un terme à leur existence puisqu'à leurs yeux, ces êtres constituent une véritable menace. L'homme sait se montrer particulièrement stupide lorsqu'il tient les rênes du pouvoir entre ses mains.

« Il serait bien qu'on invite Nuage Dansant à déjeuner avec nous. Je suis sûre que cela pourrait l'aider à se changer les idées, propose Michaela.

\- Et je lui en ferais part dès que je le verrais. Si seulement je pouvais être plus utile. »

Frustré, Sully se lève de son siège et traverse la grande pièce pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de la maison qu'il a construite de ses propres mains. Suite à son déplacement, le médecin s'interroge et lui soumet sa question.

« Où vas-tu ?

\- Je vais fendre du bois et puis j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. »

Le propriétaire des lieux déserte sa maison tandis que son épouse l'accompagne du regard. Elle comprend parfaitement ce qu'il ressent car elle se reproche également d'être toute autant impuissante. Soudain, la femme songe à un petit détail qui aurait tendance à l'inquiéter si elle n'obtient pas une réponse rassurante.

« Dis-moi Colleen, sais-tu où se trouve ton petit frère ?

\- Il passe la nuit chez l'un de ses copains. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

\- Non et j'avoue que j'aurais aimé qu'il m'en parle.

\- Cela s'est fait à la dernière minute docteur Mike et puis il vous a attendu une partie de la soirée pour vous en parlez. Cependant, comme vous n'avez pas l'air de vouloir rentrer à la maison, il s'est tourné vers Sully pour lui demander son autorisation. »

Là encore, le docteur se reproche d'être autant absente auprès de sa famille et souhaite se pencher sur ce souci lors des jours à venir pour trouver une solution afin d'alléger son emploi du temps. Elle a besoin de conseil et elle le sait. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'elle demande l'avis de sa fille.

« Dis-moi Colleen, si tu étais à ta place, que ferais-tu ?

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Ma disponibilité auprès de vous.

\- Sincèrement, je l'ignore car il m'est encore difficile de me voir en tant que mère de famille, épouse et médecin.

\- Pourtant, toi et Andrew êtes devenus très proches et je suis persuadée qu'ensemble, vous allez réaliser de grandes choses.

\- Docteur Mike ! S'offusque Colleen.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

\- Ma relation avec Andrew ne concerne que lui et moi et ce n'est pas parce que j'aime passer du temps avec lui qu'une relation autre qu'amicale est envisagée. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps d'y songer car mes études me prennent beaucoup de temps.

\- C'est vrai. Excuse-moi de m'être montrée indiscrète. »

Colleen ne dit rien et se réfugie une nouvelle fois dans sa lecture. Certes, elle apprécie énormément le docteur Cook mais de là à se projeter dans le futur avec lui, c'est encore une autre histoire.


	2. Chapter 2

Protestations.

En ce dimanche matin ensoleillé, Michaela Quinn en profite pour sillonner les nombreuses rues que compte Colorado Springs. D'humeur à faire des emplettes, la doctoresse s'approche de la boutique de Loren Bray lorsque ses yeux se posent sur le cimetière se situant à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où la femme se trouve. A l'intérieur de l'enceinte funéraire, le docteur remarque une petite silhouette se tenir devant l'une des nombreuses tombes et s'interroge aussitôt.

« Mais… C'est Brian ?

\- Oui et cela fait plusieurs minutes qu'il se tient près de la tombe du petit Anthony, lui répond le vieil épicier qui sort tout juste de sa boutique.

\- Il a toujours du mal à se remettre de sa disparation et cela me fait penser que cela va faire un an jour pour jour que cet enfant nous a quitté.

\- A mon avis, vous ferez mieux d'aller discuter avec lui.

\- Et c'est ce que je vais faire. Merci de votre conseil Loren.

\- Je vous en prie. »

Alors que le médecin de la ville s'éloigne du perron de l'épicerie, le vieux commerçant décide de retourner à l'intérieur. De plus, alors qu'il discutait avec la femme de Sully, l'ancien beau-frère de Dorothy avait bien remarqué que deux clientes s'étaient glissées au sein des murs de sa petite entreprise et il déteste quand des acheteurs potentiels évoluent sans qu'il soit dans les parages.

De son côté, Michaela arrive bientôt au cimetière et son approche n'a pas été remarqué par son fils. Pourtant, la femme ne veille pas à être particulièrement discrète et tandis que les pans de sa longue veste brune dansent au fur et à mesure que leur propriétaire marche, l'enfant continue de discuter à voix haute comme s'il était toujours seul.

« Tu sais Anthony, j'ai beau faire des efforts pour tenter de me faire des nouveaux amis mais aucun d'entre eux ne t'arrivera à la cheville. D'ailleurs, j'envisage d'abandonner car je me fais du mal pour rien. »

Tout en levant son regard pour le déposer sur la croix en bois signalant la tombe de l'enfant de couleur, Brian poursuit :

« Je t'entends déjà me dire que ce n'est pas mon genre de baisser les bras aussi facilement et pourtant, je dois accepter la vérité. De plus, je me fais du souci pour ta maman, madame Grace. Depuis plusieurs mois, son comportement a beaucoup changé et parfois, elle sent l'alcool. Je dois t'avouer que je me fais du souci pour elle et si je devais m'écouter, j'irai lui parler mais elle me dirait sûrement que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Enfin, tu sais comment est ta mère hein ?

\- Brian ? »

Entendant son prénom, le jeune homme se retourne et voit sa mère adoptive venir dans sa direction. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se tient à ses côtés et c'est ensemble qu'ils contemplent la dernière demeure du rejeton adoptif de Grace et de Robert E.

« Il te manque n'est-ce pas ? Lui demande l'épouse de Sully.

\- Oui et je pense à lui tous les jours.

\- Tu es venu le voir parce que cela va faire un an aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui. Je songeais lui cueillir des fleurs et venir les déposer sur sa tombe mais j'ai préféré les troquer pour un cornet de bonbons. J'ai pris soin de lui choisir ses préférés et j'espère qu'il aura la chance de pouvoir les goûter là où il se trouve désormais.

\- Et c'est une bien gentille attention de ta part et je sais qu'il doit être très touché.

\- Tu crois ? Poursuit-il en levant les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui de sa mère.

\- Cela ne fait aucun doute. » Intervient une autre voix.

Rapidement, le docteur Quinn et son fils tournent leur visage vers l'entrée du petit cimetière et remarquent la présence de Grace. Celle-ci, habillée de la tête aux pieds d'une robe noire, s'avance doucement vers la tombe de son enfant, un bouquet de fleurs des champs dans les mains. Les larmes aux yeux, la femme a encore du mal à faire le deuil d'Anthony malgré le soutien de son mari.

« Bonjour Grace.

\- Bonjour docteur Mike et bonjour à toi Brian.

\- Bonjour Madame Grace. »

Une fois après avoir rejoint les deux membres de la famille Quinn, la restauratrice de la ville s'accorde quelques secondes pour déposer son offrande sur le monticule de terre qui recouvre le cercueil de son enfant. Lorsqu'elle voit le cornet de bonbons qui repose également à cet endroit, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire timide mais sa tristesse prend le dessus et voilà que ses yeux deviennent humides sous le coup de l'émotion.

« Même si cela fait un an qu'il nous a quitté, j'ai toujours du mal à reprendre le contrôle de ma vie, s'exprime-t-elle. Tout est devenu si difficile sans lui.

\- Et je comprends parfaitement Grace.

\- Je suis navrée de vous blesser docteur Mike mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Vous avez certes perdu un enfant mais le vôtre n'a pas eu la chance de vivre plusieurs années comme le mien et c'est ça qui fait le plus mal. Avec Anthony, j'ai eu le temps de construire des souvenirs et lorsque je songe à l'un d'entre eux, la douleur se fait toujours plus forte.

\- C'est pour cette raison que vous vous êtes réfugiée dans l'alcool ? » Ose Brian.

Choquée que son addiction ne soit pas passée inaperçue aux yeux de tous, Grace feint la surprise et lui répond rapidement par l'ignorance.

« Je ne vois du tout de quoi tu es en train de parler Brian. »

Ne voulant pas l'accaparer davantage, le jeune homme préfère se taire. Toutefois, il aimerait voler au secours de cette pauvre femme par respect envers la mémoire de son jeune ami. De plus, l'endroit ne se prête pas à ce genre de discussion et le docteur Mike pense qu'il va être grand temps d'avoir une petite conversation avec son fils cadet.

« Brian, j'ai oublié d'acheter un kilo de farine chez monsieur Gray, peux-tu me rendre ce service s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui Maman. »

L'enfant adresse ses salutations à Grace avant de s'éloigner de la tombe d'Anthony afin d'exécuter la demande de sa mère adoptive. Toutefois, Michael s'assure que son fils est assez loin pour avoir une discussion avec la restauratrice de la ville et lui présenter des excuses par la même occasion.

« Je suis vraiment désolée que Brian vous ai posé cette question.

\- Ce n'est pas grave docteur Mike, ce n'est qu'un enfant et il ne peut rien comprendre à la douleur que peut ressentir un adulte. »

Ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse, la femme de Sully reste interdite pendant une poignée de secondes avant de poursuivre. Toutefois, Grace ne daigne pas la regarder droit dans les yeux et préfère se perdre dans ses souvenirs avec celui qui repose sous le sol, à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Sachez que je ne pense pas comme vous, commence-t-il.

\- A quel sujet docteur Mike ?

\- Celui des enfants qui d'après vous, seraient incapables de comprendre la douleur des adultes. Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir perdu Anthony en cas si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué. Brian était le meilleur ami de votre fils Grace et lui aussi a du mal à remonter la pente.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui et il s'est souvenu de cette triste date d'anniversaire. »

Suite à cette information, Grace cesse de rester sur ses positions et reconnait qu'elle s'est montrée un peu dure avec le meilleur ami de son fils défunt. Pour montrer sa bonne volonté, elle tourne légèrement sa tête sur sa droite mais évite toujours le regard du médecin.

« Je ne pensais pas que Brian se serait souvenu de cette date. Je pensais qu'il rendait une simple visite à mon petit garçon parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous devenue aussi horrible Grace ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? »

Michaela ne voulait pas en arriver jusque-là mais cela fait trop longtemps qu'elle se tait pour épargner son amie. Désormais, le décès d'Anthony ne s'est pas déroulé la veille et il est temps d'arrêter la compassion et les silences. Si Grace souhaite avancer, il est normal qu'une personne se dévoue pour la brutaliser un peu, histoire de lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

« Depuis quelques mois, poursuit le docteur Mike, j'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes plus la même et je peux largement comprendre pourquoi. Toutefois, je me demande si c'est bien la femme que j'ai connu qui se tient devant moi ou la bouteille de whisky qu'elle a consommé.

\- Je ne vous permets pas. »

Énervée et ayant peur de prononcer des mots qui dépasseront ses pensées, la femme médecin choisie de tourner sur ses talons et de marcher le long de l'unique sentier qui se trouve au sein du cimetière. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtant à franchir l'entrée de l'enceinte funéraire, la voix de Grace se fait entendre et l'immobilise par la même occasion. Cependant, avant de se retourner, le docteur Quinn se concentre sur ses ouïes car un détail semble avoir tenté de retenir son attention. En effet, la voix de Grace lui a semblé trouble et c'est pour cette raison qu'une certaine inquiétude commence à naître en elle. Voulant en avoir le cœur sœur, la mère de Brian se retourne une seconde fois et regarde l'épouse de Robert. E droit dans les yeux.

Bien sûr, cette dernière a toujours le regard fuyant.

« Je n'ai pas compris ce que vous avez dit Grace et je m'en excuse.

\- J'ai dit, tente de se reprendre la femme de couleur, que je me sentais un peu perdue en ce moment et que je n'arrivais pas à me montrer aussi forte que je le désirais. Tous les matins, je m'attends toujours à le voir entrer dans sa cuisine pour venir prendre son petit-déjeuner mais lorsque je pose mes yeux sur le vide qui se trouve devant son bol de céréales, je comprends alors que la réalité est tout autre. Cette réalité, je ne la supporte plus et je veux tellement retrouver mon petit garçon. »

Ne pouvant plus canaliser ses émotions, Grace s'oublie totalement et la voilà en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Cette douleur demeure toujours en elle mais semble être aussi forte qu'au premier jour. Le docteur Quinn savait que la cuisinière hors pair qui se tient à quelques mètres allait rencontrer des difficultés à surmonter ce triste événement mais pas à ce point. Cela fait un an tout de même.

« Grace, vous saviez très bien que vous pouviez venir me voir à chaque instant. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait alors que vous continuez à souffrir dans votre coin ?

\- Je pensais être assez forte pour surmonter cette crise toute seule.

\- Et ce n'est pas le cas. »

Voulant réconforter son amie, Michaela s'éloigne de l'entrée du cimetière. Tout en marchant, elle fouille dans l'une des nombreuses poches avant de sa longue veste afin d'y trouver un carré de tissu propre qu'elle pourrait proposer à Grace. Lorsqu'il se tient à ses côtés, le mouchoir a été délogé de sa cachette et se tient désormais dans les mains de la mère éplorée.

« A partir de demain, je veux vous voir devant la porte de ma clinique pour nous accorder une heure.

\- Et que ferons-nous pendant cette heure docteur Mike ?

\- Nous discuterons et ce n'est pas le docteur que vous viendrez voir mais votre amie. Cette demande vous semble convenable ?

\- Je ne peux pas me permettre d'ouvrir mon restaurant avec une heure de retard.

\- Mais vous n'hésitez pas à le faire lorsqu'il s'agit de boire une petite bouteille. Puisque vous aimez autant votre nouvelle amie, je vous retire ma main tendue et je vous souhaite bonne chance Grace.

\- Michaela, je ... »

Agacée par le manque de courage de celle qui se tenait devant elle, Michaela décide de quitter la femme pour de bon. Cette dernière a beau l'appeler, le médecin ne cesse pas sa marche pour autant et quelques secondes plus tard, elle a totalement déserté le cimetière. Quand elle retrouve Brian, c'est sur le perron de la boutique de Loren. Le vieil homme se tient aux côtés du jeune homme et les deux compagnons semblent en pleine conversation.

« Alors ? Se montre curieux l'épicier.

\- C'est la première fois que je me sens aussi impuissante. Elle a beau être mon amie, je n'ai pas de temps à lui accorder.

\- Mais… Elle va vraiment mal, poursuit Loren.

\- Je sais mais si Grace n'a pas la volonté de s'en sortir, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Je dois reconnaître que cela me fait de la peine de la voir ainsi mais elle n'est pas la seule à souffrir de cette situation. Brian aussi est tout aussi retourné et pourtant, je peux le laisser seul chez moi car je sais que jamais je le retrouverais avec une bouteille de whisky entre les mains.

\- Je n'aime pas ça le whisky, fait savoir Brian.

\- Tu ne diras pas ça dans dix ans, je t'en fais la promesse, plaisante Loren.

\- Monsieur Bray, vous n'avez pas du travail qui vous attend à l'intérieur de votre boutique ? » Lui demande Michaela.

Comprenant que la femme de sciences n'a pas vraiment aimé sa petite intervention humoristique, le vieil épicier abandonne les deux personnes pour se glisser à l'intérieur de son entreprise. Maintenant que rien ni quelconque ne pourra gêner sa conversation, Michaela regarde son fils avant de se lancer.

« Tu l'as fait parce que tu te fais du souci pour mademoiselle Grace, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si c'est au sujet de sa consommation d'alcool, oui. Anthony n'aurait pas aimé la voir ainsi.

\- Je le sais et cela me fait aussi du mal de la voir se détruire ainsi.

\- Et il n'y a pas un remède contre ça ?

\- A la vitesse où vont les choses, j'ai bien peur que la seule solution qui s'impose pour l'aider correctement serait une cure de désintoxication.

\- Une cure de désintoxication docteur Mike ? »

Suite à l'entente de cette voix autre que la leur, Brian et Michaela tournent leur tête en direction de la rue qui passe juste devant la boutique de Loren. Là, ils remarquent la présence de Grace et cette dernière se tient droite. Pourtant, dans sa main gauche se tient une petite bouteille de bourbon et le docteur espère que son amie ne tentera pas la moindre folie.

« Vous ne trouvez pas que cette solution est un peu extrême, demande l'épouse de Robert. E.

\- Je suis navrée si mes propos ont pu vous choquer Grace mais à part cette méthode, je ne vois rien d'autre qui pourrait vous aider.

\- Je ne suis pas une alcoolique si c'est que vous pensez.

\- Ha bon ? Et cette bouteille dans votre main, c'est parce que vous vous êtes mise à les collectionner ?

\- Non. C'est la bouteille que je m'apprêtais à ouvrir ce matin lorsque je me suis souvenue que c'était l'anniversaire de décès d'Anthony.

\- A quand remonte votre dernier verre Grace et je veux de la franchise.

\- Mais je suis fr…, la restauratrice n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la doctoresse se permet de lui couper la parole en se montrant ferme.

\- Ne fuyez pas cette question Grace. Depuis quand remonte votre dernier verre ?

\- Hier soir.

\- Et celui d'avant ?

\- Même pas une demi-heure avant le remplissage du dernier.

\- Et vous voulez me faire croire que vous n'avez pas un souci avec l'alcool ?

\- Non car j'estime avoir le droit de mener ma vie comme bon me semble. Dieu s'est amusé à me retirer ce qui comptait le plus à mes yeux et il voudrait que je cesse de vivre à mon tour ? Désolée mais si je ne m'étais pas tournée vers l'alcool, comment aurais-je pu me maintenir debout jusqu'à présent ?

\- Peut-être parce que vous êtes une femme bien plus forte que vous le pensez Grace. Dommage que vous ne le soyez pas assez pour me demander de vous tendre la main. »

Voulant rentrer chez elle, Michaela ne se prive pas pour le faire savoir à Brian. Toutefois, avant de suivre docilement sa mère comme il a l'habitude de le faire, le garçon descend les trois marches qui relient le perron à la rue afin de se poster face à la mère d'Anthony.

« Cela me rend triste de vous voir ainsi car moi aussi je pense à Anthony. C'était mon meilleur ami et je sais que personne n'arrivera à le remplacer.

\- A qui le dis-tu ?

\- Et pourtant, je suis sûr qu'il n'aurait pas été très heureux de vous voir dans cet état. Anthony était et aimait la vie. »

Estimant en avoir terminé avec la malheureuse, le fils Cooper l'abandonne et remonte le petit escalier afin de retrouver sa mère. Ensuite, il s'éloigne avec cette dernière tandis que son ultime phrase retentit encore dans l'esprit de Grace. Alors que des larmes lui montent aux yeux pour une énième fois, la femme de couleur regarde la bouteille qu'elle tient dans ses mains et s'interroge. En fait de compte, elle est au fond du trou mais depuis combien de temps ? Depuis combien de jours n'a-t-elle pas avalé un verre d'eau à la place de l'une de ses bouteilles d'alcool ?

Le docteur Mike a raison. Elle est devenue alcoolique et maintenant qu'elle en a consciente, que va-t-elle faire pour s'en sortir ?

« J'irai voir le docteur Andrew à la première heure demain matin, lâche-t-elle à qui veut bien l'entendre.

\- Alors Grace, on parle toute seule ? Lui demandant Hank, qui passait par là, assit sur la selle d'un cheval dont la robe est chocolat.

\- Foutez-moi la paix ! »

Excédée par l'attitude du gérant de la pépite d'or, la restauratrice s'éloigne du magasin afin d'aller retrouver son restaurant. Après tout, elle devait être au travail depuis plusieurs minutes et c'est à cause de cette maudite bouteille qu'elle est encore en retard. D'ailleurs, alors que Grace approche de son entreprise, elle en profite pour jeter le bourbon dans l'une des nombreuses poubelles de la ville.


	3. Chapter 3

Infection.

La matinée débute à peine sur la ville de Colorado Springs que déjà, Matthew remonte son pantalon autour de sa taille. En prenant soin de bien attacher sa ceinture, il n'est guère surpris d'entendre un autre homme lui adresser la parole, se déplacer derrière son bureau.

« Surtout, je vous recommande fortement de suivre le traitement à la lettre et si vous avez des questions par la suite, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

\- Merci docteur Cook. »

Une fois convenablement habillé, Matthew se retourne et fait face au docteur Andrew Cook puisqu'il se tient au centre de son cabinet. Forcément, une telle visite est loin d'être anodine mais le médecin a besoin d'obtenir certaines réponses suite au comportement de l'homme qui se tient à quelques mètres de lui.

« Votre mère est au courant ?

\- Non et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle le soit. Je peux compter sur votre discrétion ?

\- Bien sûr et je vous remercie de la confiance que vous me témoignez. J'espère simplement que je n'aurais pas à la croiser dans les jours à venir et surtout, qu'elle ne se doute de rien car c'est une femme qui sait se montrer têtue.

\- Oui et c'est aussi pour cette raison que je suis venu vous voir. Je dois reconnaître que nous avons beaucoup de chance d'avoir deux médecins dans cette ville et que l'un d'entre eux s'avère être un homme.

\- Il est vrai que c'était l'idéal pour le mal dont vous souffrez. En tout cas, j'insiste sur le fait qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi s'alarmer. Avec les prélèvements que nous avons faits, je ferais les analyses dans le courant de la matinée et une fois que j'aurais des résultats, je vous le ferais savoir et nous discuterons de tout ça pour savoir quel traitement adopter pour votre rétablissement complet. »

Alors que Matthew est désormais sur le point de partir, voilà qu'on frappe à la porte du cabinet. Maintenant que la consultation est terminée, le docteur Cook n'a aucune raison d'envoyer paître ce visiteur encore inconnu et s'empresse de se montrer disponible.

« Entrez ! »

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur une ravissante jeune femme très bien connue des deux hommes, Matthew se montre gêné et lui tourne rapidement le dos. En agissant de la sorte, il espère que sa sœur n'aura rien remarqué et si c'est le cas, l'homme ignore de quelle façon il va pouvoir sortir de ce pétrin. Aussitôt, Colleen entre dans la pièce, entièrement vêtue d'une magnifique robe bordeaux et veille à bien refermer l'issue après son passage. Ensuite, elle s'avance dans le cabinet et s'arrête à quelques centimètres du bureau. Ravi de la revoir après ces quelques semaines d'absence à cause de ses études, Andrew contourne son meuble de fonction et s'immobilise face à la jeune demoiselle.

« Bonjour Andrew, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Au contraire, mon patient allait partir. N'est-ce pas ? »

De son côté, Matthew bredouille un oui à peine audible et se dépêche pour regagner la sortie. Néanmoins, Colleen s'est attardée sur celui-ci et ne rencontre aucune difficile à le reconnaître.

« Matthew ? »

A l'entente de son prénom, l'ancien shérif de Colorado Springs s'arrête mais continue de présenter son dos à sa sœur. Inquiète, l'étudiante ne tarde pas à se montrer curieuse.

« Que faisais-tu avec Andrew ? Un problème ?

\- Plus maintenant. » lui répond son aîné.

Pour être sûre de la réponse de son frère, Colleen se tourne vers le plaisant docteur. Celui-ci se montre bavard plus qu'à l'accoutumé afin d'aider l'aîné des enfants Cooper à endormir la vigilance de sa cadette afin qu'il puisse déserter les lieux le plus rapidement possible.

« Votre frère vous dit la vérité.

\- Je n'en doute pas mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a pas été voir le docteur Mike. »

N'ayant guère le choix, Matthew se retourne pour faire face à sa sœur et n'y va pas par quatre chemins pour lui expliquer la raison de sa visite.

« Je souffre d'un mal de garçon, voilà pourquoi je ne me suis pas tourné vers le docteur Mike.

\- Et c'est grave ?

\- Non mais je compte sur toi pour garder le silence. Si jamais le docteur Mike l'apprend, elle risque de venir me harceler pour que je crache le morceau et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi inutilement.

\- Il est normal qu'elle se fasse du mauvais sang puisque c'est notre mère.

\- Certes mais je suis un homme maintenant et j'en ai marre qu'elle continue de me voir comme un petit garçon. Je peux te faire confiance ?

\- Oui mais si jamais le mal dont tu souffres ne disparaît pas dans les jours à venir, j'ai bien peur que cela éveille des soupçons chez elle, surtout si c'est visible de l'extérieur.

\- Est-ce que je te donne l'impression de souffrir en ce moment même ? »

Pour répondre correctement à cette interrogation, Colleen s'accorde quelques secondes afin de regarder son frère des pieds à la tête. Celui-ci semble se tenir debout sans rencontrer la moindre difficulté et comme ce dernier s'autorise un sourire, cette expression est amplement suffisante pour la rassurer.

« Non.

\- Dans ce cas, le sujet est clos. Je te dis à plus tard et je vous souhaite une bonne journée docteur Cook.

\- Bonne journée à vous également Matthew. »

Enfin, le grand frère de Colleen et de Brian déserte le cabinet afin de retrouver sa vie là où il l'avait laissé. Désormais seuls, Andrew et la jeune femme décident de se concentrer sur le moment présent et c'est un tantinet timide que le docteur se permet d'être curieux.

« Depuis quand êtes-vous de retour parmi nous ?

\- Depuis une petite heure. Je voulais prendre le temps de discuter avec maman afin de la tenir informée au sujet de l'avancée de mes études avant de venir vous voir.

\- Et vous avez bien fait. D'ailleurs, tout va bien dans votre école ?

\- Oui mais j'aurais aimé en discuter autour d'une tasse chez Grace. Vous avez encore des consultations pour votre matinée ?

\- Non et si nous voulons être sûrs d'être un peu tranquille, je vous propose de partir de suite.

\- Avec plaisir. »

Et c'est avec le sourire que Colleen libère ces quelques mots. Alors que le jeune couple fait son possible pour quitter les lieux, Matthew marche le long de l'une des rues centrales de la ville. Il espère secrètement ne pas croiser sa mère et puis de toute façon, cette dernière ne sait pas que son fils adoptif a dû se rendre chez le docteur Cook en cours de matinée. Au moins, il sait que ce sujet de conversation ne sera pas abordé mais tout de même.

« Matthew ! »

L'homme s'arrête et tourne sa tête sur sa droite, direction dans laquelle la voix semblait lui provenir. A cet instant, il remarque que Horace marche dans sa direction, tenant une enveloppe marron dans l'une de ses mains.

« Bonjour Horace, se montre poli l'aîné des enfants Cooper.

\- Bonjour Matthew. Excuse-moi de venir te voir de cette façon mais j'ai une lettre à te remettre. Elle vient de Paris.

\- De Paris ? Mais de qui peut m'envoyer une lettre de cette ville ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui pourrais répondre à cette question. Je suis tenu de ne pas ouvrir le courrier afin de respecter la vie privée des gens. Je suis un employé sérieux.

\- Je le sais et c'est ce que j'apprécie chez vous.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui Horace. Je me doute bien que peu de personnes doivent vous faire des compliments au sujet de la qualité de votre travail mais vous avez ma confiance totale. En réalité, si tous les commerçants de cette ville agissaient comme vous, on aurait beaucoup moins d'inquiétude à avoir. »

Gêné par ce compliment, Horace se met à rougir et ignore de quelle façon il doit se comporter. Du coup, il baisse son visage afin de fixer le sol poussiéreux qui repose à ses pieds et exprime des remerciements comme si ces derniers ne devaient être entendus que de lui-même. Soudain, l'employé de l'état songe à son travail et s'excuse auprès de Matthew. Dès que celui-ci se retrouve seul, il ouvre son enveloppe et sort très rapidement une lettre. Alors que les gens de Colorado Springs continuent d'évoluer autour de lui, affairés par leurs propres préoccupations, voilà qu'un parfum des plus agréables vient lui chatouiller les narines. Dès que ses yeux parcourent les premières lettres qui débutent la missive, une certaine nostalgie vient gagner le cœur du célibataire.

« Emma. »

Lorsqu'il songe à cette amie qui lui manque tant, le garçon se dit que tirer un trait sur la ville dans laquelle il réside ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. De toute manière, la maison qu'il partageait avec Ingrid a été réduite en cendres depuis de nombreux mois et du coup, plus rien ne le retient ici. Toutefois, dans sa lettre, Emma ne se montre guère silencieuse au sujet de cette vie qu'elle mène aux côtés de cette star répondant au nom de Gildas Saint Clair et semble véritablement heureuse. De toute façon, qui n'aimerait pas vivre une existence autre qu'en dehors des murs du saloon de Hank ?

A la fin de sa lecture, Matthew plie l'enveloppe et la lettre et glisse l'ensemble dans l'une des poches arrière de son pantalon. Ensuite, il reprend sa route comme si de rien n'était sauf que cette fois, il croise sa mère.

« Bonjour Matthew. »

Se fixant une énième fois, l'ancien shérif attend que le docteur Quinn s'arrête face à lui pour entamer la conversation. Il se doit de n'éveiller aucun soupçon chez elle et il va tenter de le faire d'une main de maître.

« Bonjour Docteur Mike.

\- Je suis soulagée de te voir car cela fait un petit moment que je te cherchais.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Hier soir, avant de me coucher, j'étais en train de penser à toi et je me suis dit que cela faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas invité à venir déjeuner à la maison. Tu manques beaucoup à ton frère et à tes sœurs, tu t'en doutes bien.

\- Je suis désolé mais j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment.

\- Justement, j'espère que tu t'accordes des pauses de temps en temps.

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

\- Je le sais mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement. D'ailleurs, tu devrais passer voir Loren Bray car il a eu vent d'une information qui pourrait t'intéresser.

\- Vraiment ? »

En guise de réponse, Michaela se contente de hocher positivement de la tête avant de poursuivre. Toutefois, tout en continuant à discuter, ses yeux remarquent un couple au loin qui aurait tendance à la faire sourire légèrement. Cependant, ne voulant pas écourter sa rencontre avec son fils, la femme ne se laisse nullement distraire.

« Oui. Suite au décès de son père, le fils Owen souhaite vendre la maison de celui-ci. Bon, elle est assez vieille et aurait besoin de quelques réparations mais je suis sûr que tu pourrais y mener une existence convenable si jamais elle te plaisait. Toutefois, je n'en sais pas plus à ce sujet alors que Loren semble intarissable de son côté.

\- J'irai le voir dans le courant de l'après-midi. Pour le moment, je dois rejoindre Daniel car il a besoin de quelques réponses au sujet d'une affaire.

\- Rien de bien grave j'espère ?

\- Difficile à dire pour le moment. »

Ne voulant pas s'attarder en sa présence, Matthew la salue en soulevant légèrement son chapeau de son index droit et reprend sa route afin de se rendre au bureau du shérif de la ville. Maintenant qu'elle se retrouve seule, le docteur Mike s'interroge sur ses futures occupations de la journée quand Andrew et Colleen arrivent à sa hauteur.

« Bonjour docteur Cook.

\- Bonjour Michaela, excellente journée pour se promener n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et comment ! Par contre, je regrette de ne pas avoir la même chance que vous.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je dois effectuer des visites ce matin et forcément, je n'aurais pas le temps de profiter de ce si beau soleil. Et puis j'aurais aimé que Sully soit là. »

Souffrant d'une nouvelle absence de son bien-aimé, le regard du docteur Quinn se voile d'une tristesse perceptible et dont cette dernière est inconnue de personne. Voulant lui changer les idées, Colleen lui propose une idée.

« S'il fait aussi beau tout le long de la journée, cela vous dirait qu'on s'offre un pique-nique ce soir, en guise de dîner. Cela pourrait nous changer et bien sûr, je serais heureuse de le préparer.

\- C'est très gentil à toi Colleen et j'accepte avec plaisir. »

Puisque Matthew est présent, autant en profiter pour l'inviter également. Au moment où la jeune femme s'apprête à desserrer les lèvres afin de lui faire part de cette proposition, le visage de l'homme se fige.

« Matthew ? »

Ne répondant pas, le trio composé du docteur Quinn, du docteur Cook et de Colleen ne tarde pas à s'inquiéter. Peu de temps après, une violente douleur oblige le malade à poser un genou sur le sol poussiéreux de la ville et le voilà portant ses mains à l'endroit précis où sévit son mal. Alarmé, chacun des membres composant le groupe se précipite sur lui dans l'espoir de lui apporter une aide précieuse.

« Matthew ! S'alarme sa mère adoptive.

\- Je pense que vous devrez lui dire, suggère le docteur Cook.

\- Non, rétorque le souffrant.

\- Me dire quoi ? » Intervient Michaela.

Matthew parvient à lever son regard pour le plonger dans celui de son médecin traitant. Celui-ci l'encourage à avouer la vérité sur le mal qui le ronge d'un signe de la tête. N'ayant guère le choix, le frère aîné de Colleen se lance alors.

« Depuis quelques jours, je souffre d'une douleur qui ne concerne uniquement les hommes, lorsque ces derniers se montrent particulièrement insouciants.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que tu as …

\- Oui ! La coupe Matthew, toujours gêné de discuter de ce genre de chose lorsque le moment doit s'y prêter.

\- Elle ne venait pas du saloon au moins ?

\- Docteur Mike ! Vous me prenez pour qui ? »

Voyant qu'elle a blessé son fils suite à cette question déplacée, le docteur Quinn se confond en excuses avant de prendre une certaine décision suite à la douleur qui fait grimacer son rejeton.

« Bon, mes visites attendront. Andrew, pouvez-vous m'aider à le transporter jusqu'à ma clinique s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Andrew se place sur la droite de Matthew et lui attrape un bras afin de le poser sur ses épaules. Avec un tel appui, le souffrant parvient à se mettre debout et se déplace difficilement jusqu'à la clinique de sa mère. Encore heureux que cette dernière ne se trouve pas très loin car une marche plus longue aurait fatigué le malade bien plus qu'actuellement. Dès que la porte d'entrée de la clinique s'ouvre, le docteur Quinn pénètre son cabinet la première avant de donner une première directive.

« Allongez-le sur la table s'il vous plaît. »

Le docteur Cook s'exécute tandis que Colleen entre dans la pièce la dernière et veille à fermer l'issue après son passage. Après tout, ce qui s'apprête à se passer au sein de ce cabinet ne regarde nullement les habitants de la ville et ces derniers savent très bien se montrer indiscrets lorsque l'occasion s'y prête. Ensuite, l'étudiante s'avance jusqu'à la table des instruments et vérifie que ces derniers sont complets en cas si une opération devrait avoir lieu. En attendant, les deux docteurs discutent.

« Si j'ai bien compris, vous avez reçu mon fils dans votre cabinet ce matin ? Demande la femme.

\- C'est exact.

\- Alors qu'il aurait pu venir me trouver.

\- Sauf votre respect Michaela, vous êtes une femme et il est plus facile pour un homme de consulter un médecin de sexe masculin lorsque l'intimité est concernée.

\- Vous ne m'apprenez rien mais je reste tout de même sa mère.

\- Justement, se mêle Colleen. Imaginez à quel point il se serait senti gêné si c'est vous qui auriez jeté un coup d'œil à cet endroit précis. »

Michaela garde le silence et tourne son visage afin d'observer sa fille.

« Colleen, apporte-moi mon stéthoscope s'il te plaît.

\- Oui maman. »

L'adolescente se montre obéissante et une fois que l'instrument d'examination se tient entre les mains du médecin, celui-ci soumet des interrogations à son collègue.

« Quels sont les symptômes ?

\- Il se plaint d'avoir des démangeaisons à l'extrémité du canal urétral ainsi que des brûlures lorsqu'il urine.

\- C'est une infection provoquée par une relation sexuelle à risque. Vous avez effectué des prélèvements ?

\- Oui mais je lui avais fait une injection en attendant que j'obtienne des résultats en les analysant.

\- Je vois. Matthew, cela fait combien de temps que tu souffres ainsi ?

\- Je dirais un mois.

\- Un mois ? S'étonne Colleen. Les douleurs à cet endroit doivent être traitées le plus vite possible. Pourquoi t'es-tu montré aussi inconscient ?

\- J'avais pensé que mon corps s'en serait chargé de lui-même et puis je trouve que je passe beaucoup trop de temps sur cette table.

\- Si tu te montrais un minimum responsable de temps en temps, la tendance s'inverserait, l'accable la mère adoptive. Andrew ?

\- Oui Michaela ?

\- Dois-je savoir d'autres choses au sujet de sa zone intime avant de prendre une décision ?

\- Il serait préférable que Colleen ne soit pas là pour que je vous en dise davantage.

\- Cet avis est totalement stupide, lui rétorque la femme de Sully.

\- Maman, coupe Colleen. Est-ce qu'il va mourir ?

\- J'ignore quoi te répondre pour le moment mais comme nous sommes avec lui, je ferais tout mon possible pour le sortir de ce mauvais pas. »


	4. Chapter 4

Glace à l'italienne.

Depuis quelques jours, une météo radieuse règne sur la ville de Colorado Springs, forçant ses habitants les plus fragiles à redoubler d'ingéniosité afin de se protéger des fortes chaleurs. En plus de ses chaleureux rayons qu'il ne cesse de darder sur les nombreux toits qui composent cette cité, l'astre diurne a réussi à chasser le vent frais qui soufflait dans les parages depuis de nombreux jours dans le seul but de pouvoir imposer une température qui semble venir tout droit du monde des enfers. Depuis le début de cette canicule, plusieurs âmes se sont éteintes et certaines avaient bien vécu, pour la plupart. Néanmoins, le docteur Quinn a toujours du mal à accepter cette fatalité et c'est le coeur lourd qu'elle approche de son cabinet, tenant les rênes des chevaux se trouvant en tête de sa voiture. La femme est actuellement seule et lorsque son véhicule arrive à hauteur de l'ancienne pension de famille, elle prend le temps de sécher ses larmes avant de descendre.

« Maman ? »

Michaela pose un pied sur le sol poussiéreux de la grande rue lorsqu'elle se tourne légèrement sur sa droite. A cet instant, elle remarque la présence du plus jeune de ses fils et celui-ci se montre particulièrement inquiet face au visage triste que présente sa mère.

« Bonjour Brian, tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais mais comme je n'avais rien à faire à la maison, j'ai décidé de me promener un peu en ville. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ?

\- Au contraire et puis de toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu m'occuper de toi sachant que j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment.

\- A cause de la canicule ? »

La femme médecin acquiesce du visage avant de se glisser à l'arrière de la voiture. Là, elle attrape sa trousse médicale et retourne rapidement auprès de son fils. Celui-ci cherche à s'occuper mais ignore quoi faire pour se rendre utile. Du coup, il questionne sa mère dans l'espoir qu'elle lui confie une mission.

« Maman.

\- Oui Brian ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas un peu de travail à me donner s'il te plaît ?

\- Du travail ? Mais tu es en vacances Brian.

\- Je le sais mais je trouve le temps long.

\- Je vois. »

Michaela s'accorde une petite pause pour quelques secondes histoire de trouver une occupation à son fils. Toutefois, malgré ce laps de temps, aucune idée ne lui traverse l'esprit et c'est en se montrant désolée qu'elle répond à son petit garçon.

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas pêcher à la rivière ? Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas déjeuner autour d'un délicieux poisson.

\- Il y en a de moins en moins. Je pense que je vais aller voir monsieur Bray.

\- Avec un peu de chance, il aura besoin de tes services.

\- C'est ce que j'espère. A plus tard maman.

\- A plus tard Brian. »

Cette petite conversation avec son fils lui a fait du plus grand bien et désormais, elle va pouvoir poursuivre son travail sans trop songer au patient qu'elle a perdu quelques minutes auparavant. Alors que la femme de Sully ouvre la porte de son cabinet afin d'entrer à l'intérieur, Brian arrive sur le perron de l'épicerie tenue par Loren Bray. Celui-ci est assis sur une chaise en bois qu'il a prit soin de déposer à quelques centimètres de l'entrée de sa boutique. De là, l'homme peut surveiller les allées et venues au sein de son magasin tout en s'éventant le visage à l'aide de plusieurs pages de journaux pliés. L'ensemble ressemble à un éventail et Loren semble ravi de l'air frais qui fouette son visage à chaque mouvement de son poignet. Dès que Brian arrive face à lui, le vieux commerçant semble enchanté de le voir.

« Bonjour Brian.

\- Bonjour monsieur Bray. Vous êtes obligé de travailler malgré cette chaleur ?

\- Malheureusement mais dès lundi prochain, je serais en vacances une petite semaine en espérant que le temps sera beaucoup moins clément pour souffler un peu.

\- Vous aussi vous n'aimez pas le soleil ?

\- Pas vraiment et puis il faut dire qu'il fait beaucoup de dégâts chez les gens de mon âge.

\- Ne m'en parlez pas. Maman est revenue tard hier soir et elle n'allait pas bien du tout.

\- Ha bon ?

\- Oui. Monsieur Carter a rejoint le paradis et maman en a marre de sentir impuissante malgré les recommandations qu'elle ne cesse de faire auprès de ses patients les plus fragiles.

\- C'était un brave homme. Dommage qu'il ne soit plus des nôtres et j'espère sincèrement que j'aurais plus de chance. »

Il est vrai que ces nombreux décès auraient tendance à inquiéter Loren mais celui-ci sait se montrer particulièrement coriace lorsque les jours deviennent de plus en plus difficiles. Soudain, un cri féminin en provenance de l'intérieur de la boutique se fait entendre et alors que Brian s'interroge, le vieux commerçant sait de suite de quoi il retourne. Au bout de quelques secondes, Dorothy arrive sur le perron à son tour et s'adresse à Loren après s'être montrée polie avec Brian.

« Puis-je savoir où tu as trouvé le journal que tu tiens dans ta main ?

\- Pourquoi me poses-tu la question alors que tu connais déjà la réponse ? Plaisante-t-il.

\- C'est un exemplaire du jour ?

\- Non. »

Et comme pour le prouver, Loren déplie les pages de son journal afin de dévoiler la couverture à sa vieille amie. Là, la journaliste s'en empare et porte ses yeux sous le titre de la revue, zone imprimée sur laquelle se trouvent actuellement les dates de publication.

« C'est un exemplaire de la semaine dernière. Tu es entrée dans mon local pour te le procurer ?

\- Oui. Comme je doute qu'il soit vendu un jour, je me suis dit qu'il serait intéressant de lui trouver une autre utilité, ce que j'ai fait.

\- En le transformant en un vulgaire éventail ?

\- Parce que tu penses peut-être que j'aurais pu le transformer en autre chose ? »

Suite à cette question, Loren se met à rire légèrement, aussitôt imité par Brian. Excédée par le comportement du gérant, Dorothy préfère abandonner et quitte le magasin pour se rendre dans son local de presse. Maintenant qu'ils sont seuls, les deux amis de longue date vont pouvoir discuter d'un tout autre sujet et le commerçant sait de suite qu'il aura le gamin dans la poche.

« Je viens de songer que j'avais quelque chose à te montrer Brian.

\- Vraiment monsieur Bray ?

\- Oui et pour savoir de quoi il retourne, je t'invite à me suivre jusqu'à l'arrière-boutique. »

Etant d'une curiosité maladive, Brian ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Alors que Loren quitte son siège afin d'évoluer au sein de sa boutique vide de tout client, le fils du docteur Quinn se tient déjà devant la porte fermée de la partie du magasin servant de réserve. Toutefois, lorsque le vieil homme rejoint son jeune ami, l'image d'un chien remuant la queue lui traverse l'esprit au même moment. Pour chasser cette vilaine pensée, Loren secoue la tête en espérant que ce comportement n'éveillera aucune curiosité chez l'enfant.

Quand la porte de l'arrière-boutique s'ouvre sous l'action de l'ancien beau-frère de Dorothy, Brian y voit dans son fond, une drôle de machine qu'il remarque pour la toute première fois.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande-t-il, intrigué.

\- Suis-moi et tu le sauras très vite. Par contre, je compte sur toi pour garder le secret. » Ricane le doyen des commerçants de Colorado Springs.

L'enfant hoche positivement de la tête avant de s'enfoncer dans la pièce sous la recommandation du propriétaire des lieux. Une fois qu'ils se tiennent devant la curieuse machine, Loren se montre bavard une nouvelle fois.

« La machine que tu vois ici mon garçon est une machine à faire des glaces.

\- Des glaces ? S'étonne Brian.

\- Oui et nous devons bien reconnaître que cette gourmandise va nous faire le plus grand bien en cette chaleur. Tu connais les glaces à l'italienne ?

\- Non.

\- Mais je parie que tu meurs d'envie de connaître, je me trompe ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, il ne te reste plus qu'à choisir le parfum. Fraise, vanille ou chocolat ?

\- Vanille s'il vous plaît. »

Ni une ni deux, Loren attrape une boîte de cornet qui reposait sur le dessus de la curieuse machine et l'ouvre afin d'en sortir l'un de ses réceptacles qui croquera très vite sous les dents du petit gourmand. Ensuite, il le place sous l'un des verseurs et actionne une manette se trouvant à proximité. A cet instant, une étrange pâte froide s'écoule du conduit métallique et s'engouffre très vite dans le cornet tout en s'enroulant sur lui-même. Au bout de quelques secondes, la gourmandise est prête et une fois que la machine est mise sous silence, l'homme tend la glace à Brian.

« Goûte-moi ça et dis-moi ce que tu en penses ! Sache aussi que tu es le tout premier à pouvoir y goûter.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu gardes le secret. »

Loren fait un clin d'oeil à l'enfant pour être sûr que cette confidence restera secrète et en attendant que ce dernier donne le premier coup de langue sur sa glace, le commerçant décide de s'en servir une à son tour. Néanmoins, le parfum qu'il choisit est la fraise, ce qui tranche nettement avec le choix de son protégé.

« C'est vraiment délicieux, fait savoir le rejeton adoptif de Michaëla.

\- Je savais que tu allais aimer mon petit Brian. »

Au même moment, à l'extérieur, Michaëla sort de son cabinet et veille à bien fermer la porte après son passage. Ensuite, elle marche le long de son perron lorsqu'elle croise Dorothy sur son chemin.

« Bonjour Michaëla.

\- Bonjour Dorothy, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Plutôt bien même si Loren a su me sortir de mes gonds de si bon matin.

\- Déjà ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?

\- Il a utilisé l'un de mes invendus pour en faire un éventail et bien sûr, il s'est gardé de me demander la permission.

\- Et c'est ça qui a suffi à vous mettre en colère ?

\- Bien sûr. Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'y voyez rien de grave dans ce geste ?

\- Justement. Si j'avais été à sa place, je pense que j'en aurais fait autant.

\- Michaëla ! »

La femme médecin meurt d'envie de rigoler suite à cette confession mais se garde bien de le faire afin de ne pas vexer la journaliste qui se tient face à elle.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous êtes adepte de ce type de comportement et cela me déçois beaucoup.

\- Je suis désolée Dorothy mais Loren a eu une idée astucieuse et vous devriez songer à rebondir là-dessus.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous n'avez jamais envisagé de commander des petites armatures pour réaliser vos propres éventails à partir de vos invendus. Je pense que les habitants et les touristes seraient enthousiasmés de se ventiler avec les anciens journaux de cette ville. »

Alors que la rouquine allait protester, elle s'accorde quelques secondes pour réfléchir à cette idée. Il est vrai que ce projet pourrait s'avérer très original et celui-ci lui permettrait de gagner quelques sommes sur ces précieux invendus qui ne cessent de se cumuler dans son local de presse. Toutefois, une ombre est au tableau…

« Je ne sais pas du tout comment réaliser des éventails.

\- Je pense que nous pouvons trouver des explications dans un livre ou un magazine, si nous avons de la chance. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que Brian serait enchanté de pouvoir vous aider à les fabriquer et si là encore, vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

\- Merci beaucoup Michaëla. Je vais voir si Loren peut m'aiguiller et comme Brian est en sa compagnie, je pourrais en profiter pour discuter de ce projet avec lui. »

Motivée par ce nouveau travail, Dorothy ne s'attarde pas davantage auprès du docteur Mike et la quitte afin d'aller retrouver Loren et surtout, Brian. De son côté, la mère des enfants Cooper monte dans sa voiture et quelques secondes plus tard, la voilà partie sur un chemin qui doit la mener à l'un de ses nombreux patients. Quand la femme aux cheveux roux retrouve le commerçant et son jeune protégé, ces derniers se tiennent devant la machine à faire des glaces qu'elle voit pour la toute première fois.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Se montre-t-elle curieuse.

\- Une machine à faire des glaces, lui répond Brian.

\- Vraiment ? J'en avais entendu parler à de nombreuses reprises mais je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'en voir une d'aussi près. »

Voulant satisfaire son intérêt soudain, Dorothy s'approche de l'appareil et veille à l'observer sous toutes ses coutures. De son côté, Loren ne dit rien mais se montre confiant grâce à ce luxueux achat.

« Cela fait combien de temps qu'elle se trouve dans cette pièce ?

\- Deux jours.

\- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Après tout, si je me suis procuré ce joli bijou, c'est pour faire des bénéfices et non pour l'exposer aux yeux de tous à titre gratuit. D'ailleurs, veux-tu une glace ?

\- Je doute qu'elle soit aussi bonne que celles que je fais.

\- Tu pourrais être très surprise.

\- Dans ce cas, je demande à voir. »

Fier de son coup, Loren avale l'extrémité de son cornet afin d'avoir les mains libres pour s'affairer auprès de son acquisition. Toutefois, une question demeure sans réponse.

« Fraise, cela te convient ?

\- Parce que ta machine propose plusieurs parfums ?

\- Trois pour le moment mais si cette affaire marche plutôt bien, je pourrais envisager d'élargir la gamme. D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais devoir me trouver un employé pour s'en occuper car je ne pourrai pas surveiller mon magasin et cette machine en même temps. »

Alors qu'il prépare une glace à la fraise pour Dorothy, une idée brillante traverse l'esprit du vieil homme. De suite, ce dernier ne tarde pas à en discuter avec Brian.

« Dis-moi Brian, cela te dirait de travailler pour moi dans les jours à venir ?

\- Tout dépend de ce que vous voulez me faire faire. »

Amusé par cette réponse, Loren sourit et se retourne avec le cornet de glace dans l'une de ses mains. Il tend la gourmandise à Dorothy qui s'en empare et tandis que celle-ci commence à lécher la la crème froide de cette délicieuse collation, le gérant poursuit sa conversation avec son jeune camarade.

« J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour servir des glaces à ma clientèle. Bien sûr, je suis prêt à te verser un joli petit salaire journalier si tu acceptes.

\- Combien ?

\- Heu... »

Ne s'attendant nullement à cette petite interrogation, Brian termine de déguster sa glace et se met à réfléchir. Combien pourrait-il demander à cet homme qui lui fait une fleur en lui proposant un poste si sympathique. Après tout, la tâche ne serait guère rude et le garçon se doute bien qu'il ne peut pas demander grand-chose. Néanmoins, l'enfant songe à un projet qu'il nourrissait depuis quelques semaines et estime qu'il serait bien d'en discuter avec celui qui se tient face à lui.

« A vrai dire, je veux bien travailler pour vous contre un salaire assez original.

\- Assez original ? S'étonne Loren.

\- Oui. J'aurais aimé offrir une nouvelle robe à maman et je pense que la bleue qui se trouve au fond de votre magasin lui ferait beaucoup plus plaisir.

\- Tu sais mon garçon… Le commerçant ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que le petit Brian lui fasse une telle proposition. C'est qu'il commence à devenir dur en affaires mine de rien et cela prouve que le garçonnet prend de l'âge. Cette robe n'est pas donnée.

\- Je sais mais je me suis dit que j'aurais pu l'obtenir en échange des heures que j'aurais pu effectuer pour vous. »

Le sourire qu'affichait Loren depuis un moment disparaît soudainement. Voyant là une belle occasion, Dorothy en profite pour faire part de son projet à Brian.

« Si tu es d'accord, j'avais du travail à te proposer et je suis d'accord pour t'offrir cette robe en échange.

\- Vraiment ? Se montre intéressé le fils de Michaëla.

\- Oui. Je souhaite recycler mes invendus en éventail mais bon, on pourra se mettre au travail une fois que j'aurais acheté certains matériels pour leur confection. Si tout se passe pas, on pourrait débuter la semaine prochaine. »

Enthousiasmé par cette proposition de travail, Brian est sur le point d'accepter lorsque Loren intervient pour défendre sa cause.

« Après avoir mûrement réfléchi, je suis également d'accord pour t'offrir cette robe en échange de tes services. »

Maintenant qu'il est la cible de deux propositions de travail, Brian sait qu'il ne pourra pas se charger de ces deux missions en même temps. Désormais, l'enfant ne sait quoi répondre et a peur de décevoir l'un des deux adultes. A ce moment, Loren revient à la charge.

« Si tu le souhaites, tu pourrais travailler le matin pour l'un de nous deux et l'après-midi pour l'autre.

\- Et tout ça pour une seule robe ? »

Là encore, Brian se montre particulièrement intelligent au grand dam du commerçant. De son côté, la journaliste garde le silence.

« Et si je te dis que tu pourrais manger autant de glace que tu veux en plus de cette robe ?

\- C'est d'accord mais je vais devoir en discuter avec maman pour avoir son autorisation. Par contre, je commence quand ?

\- Dès que tu te sentiras prêt. »

Content d'être désormais l'employé de Loren et de Dorothy, Brian ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et espère de tout coeur que sa mère acceptera.


	5. Chapter 5

Rêve ou réalité.

En ce beau dimanche après-midi d'été, Horace vient de se poser sur le petit banc qui se trouve devant son bureau de télégraphe. L'air est plutôt doux en ce moment puisque la veille, le temps n'était pas à l'ensoleillement mais à la pluie. D'ailleurs, quelques flaques d'eau sont présentes ici et là dans les rues de Colorado Springs et certains garnements de la ville s'amusent à jouer avec en sautant dedans, à pieds joints. Horace aurait aimé voir sa fille en faire également mais comme cette dernière est restée auprès de sa mère, dans cette grande ville pour laquelle cette dernière a jeté son dévolu, ce souhait restera irréalisable pour un long moment. En tout cas, la jeune enfant ne viendra pas à Colorado Springs avant les prochaines vacances et forcément, son père trouve le temps un peu long.

Alors qu'il regarde les nuages blancs qui se promènent dans le firmament au-dessus de la ville, l'homme aperçoit le révérend qui s'approche de lui, en se déplaçant grâce à sa canne. Lorsqu'il arrive sur le trottoir en bois qui se trouve devant le bureau de télégraphie d'Horace, l'homme d'église sourit et monte sur celle-ci. Toutefois, quand l'extrémité de sa canne heurte l'une des jambes de l'ancien mari de Myra. Etonné de trouver un obstacle sur son chemin, aussi près de ce banc, le barbu s'interroge lorsque la voix d'Horace se fait entendre.

« Faites attention où vous promenez votre canne mon révérend.

\- Horace ? »

Il est très rare pour Timothy de trouver cet homme installé aussi près de son bureau. D'habitude, Horace traîne du côté du saloon d'Hank ou au restaurant de Grace mais là, le télégraphe de la ville donne l'impression qu'il souhaite s'isoler pour réfléchir un peu. L'homme d'église a peur de le déranger et préfère lui poser une question pour savoir s'il a le droit de se poser à son tour sur le siège de bois ou s'il est préférable pour lui de partir s'installer ailleurs.

« Puis-je me poser sur ce banc Horace ?

\- Bien sûr mon révérend, il est à tout le monde. »

Et cet homme n'a pas entièrement raison. Soulagé de cette réponse, l'aveugle se retourne pour proposer son séant au banc et une fois qu'il est installé, ce dernier peut lancer la conversation.

« Je dois reconnaître Horace que je suis un peu étonné de vous voir ici. Vous êtes encore en froid avec Hank ?

\- Non. C'est juste que je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter les gens aujourd'hui.

\- A part moi ?

\- Oui parce que vous n'êtes pas du genre à chercher ou à provoquer les ennuis. »

Timothy sourit car il se rend compte que celui qui se tient à ses côtés reste encore observateur. Pourtant, l'homme religieux n'est pas du genre à se rendre très souvent au bureau de télégraphie afin d'y faire parvenir quelques messages et les courriers à son attention ne sont pas très nombreux à arriver jusqu'ici. D'ailleurs, qui pourrait écrire à un révérend en dehors de ses pairs ?

« Je suis content que vous soyez là mon révérend car j'ai besoin de parler.

\- Et je suis prêt à vous écouter Horace. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve étrange et lorsque je me suis réveillé, je me suis demandé si ce n'était qu'un simple songe ou la réalité.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. »

Timothy voit de suite le genre de rêve qu'a pu faire Horace. Certains matins, l'aveugle se réveille, encore marqué par son songe de la nuit et se montre plutôt déçu lorsque ses paupières s'ouvrent sur la journée qui a débuté depuis quelques heures.

« De quoi avez-vous rêvé Horace ?

\- J'ai rêvé de Myra et de ma fille. J'ai rêvé qu'elles étaient de retour à Colorado Springs pour reprendre notre vie de famille là où elle s'était arrêtée.

\- Alors que nous savons tous les deux que cette histoire est loin d'être facile.

\- Oui. Toutefois, dans mon songe, tous nos problèmes appartenaient au passé et cela nous convenait. On était heureux. »

A ce doux souvenir, Horace sourit à son tour et aurait tellement aimé que ce rêve soit la réalité et non un flot d'images appartenant au monde du fantasme. S'il était possible de faire marche arrière, il y aurait longtemps que le télégraphe l'aurait fait mais il est tellement fermé à cette idée que les deux membres d'un couple puissent travailler chacun de leur côté.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Myra avait tout pour être heureuse et pourtant, elle a préféré partir pour mener une autre vie. Combien de femmes aiment rester à la maison pour s'occuper de leur mari une fois son retour du travail mais moi, je n'ai pas eu cette chance.

\- Vous n'avez jamais réussi à faire des concessions en ce qui concerne Myra.

\- Je sais alors que ma chère épouse n'arrêtait pas d'en faire pour moi. J'ai vraiment agi comme le plus grand des égoïstes. »

Le révérend se garde de lui donner raison mais n'en pense pas moins. Combien de fois est-il intervenu dans ce couple afin de résoudre leurs problèmes et combien de fois Horace est resté sur ses positions. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, l'homme reste malheureux depuis le départ de sa femme et malgré les efforts de certains habitants de la ville pour lui faire rencontrer d'autres magnifiques créatures, Horace ne parvient pas à oublier la mère de sa fille. Il faut dire que leur histoire n'a pas été facile et c'est peut-être aussi la cause de cet attachement malgré les nombreux kilomètres qui les séparent.

« Vous n'êtes toujours pas décidé à rencontrer une autre femme ?

\- Non et je pense que c'est très bien ainsi. Je ne tiens pas à retomber dans mes travers en menant la vie dure à la pauvre malheureuse qui aura fait la bêtise de s'attarder sur moi.

\- Vous avez conscience de vos erreurs Horace et maintenant, vous êtes capable de les éviter vous ne croyez pas ? »

Non, cela fait longtemps que Horace ne croit plus à l'amour. Alors que les deux hommes se réfugient dans le silence, une troisième personne s'approche d'eux.

« Bonjour Messieurs, leur lance le docteur Quinn. Magnifique journée pour discuter un peu.

\- Bonjour Michaela, lui répond le révérend.

\- Bonjour et oui, le temps est radieux aujourd'hui. » Se montre poli Horace.

Avec un sourire sur les lèvres, le médecin de la ville reste face au duo et de suite, elle s'empresse de prendre de leurs nouvelles.

« Comment allez-vous ?

\- Plutôt bien pour ma part Michaela, merci de vous en soucier.

\- Et vous Horace ?

\- Je vais très bien aussi. »

Suite à ces réponses, la femme de Sully se montre un peu déçue et son comportement est remarqué par Horace.

« Tout va bien docteur Mike ?

\- Oui… Enfin non. »

Michaela décide de se montrer franche vis-à-vis des deux hommes en expliquant sa réponse un peu confuse.

« En fait, cela fait deux jours que mon cabinet est vide de la moindre visite et je ne suis pas du genre à rester inactive.

\- Attendez, commence à rire le révérend. Vous êtes en train de vous plaindre de ne pas avoir de travail en ce moment ?

\- C'est exactement ça. Je pourrais rester à la maison afin de m'occuper de mes enfants mais je dois avouer que je n'aime pas trop rester derrière mes fourneaux. Etre une femme au foyer, très peu pour moi. »

Cette fois, c'est à Horace de rigoler et cette réaction déclenche l'hilarité de la mère des enfants Cooper. Toutefois, il est très rare qu'il ne se passe rien à Colorado Springs et c'est aussi pour cette raison que Michaela est surprise. D'habitude, elle reçoit au moins un patient tous les jours mais là, rien du tout.

« Et vous n'avez pas de recherches à faire ? Lui demande l'aveugle.

\- Non car sinon, je ne serais pas face à vous en train de discuter. Dans un sens, je devrais me réjouir de ne compter aucun patient en ce moment car cela veut dire que la vie à Colorado Springs est paisible. Soudain, la femme se rend compte qu'elle n'a pas encore aperçu Loren aujourd'hui et rapidement, cette dernière s'en inquiète.

« Vous avez vu Loren aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, lui répond Horace.

\- Et vous révérend ?

\- Non plus. Le magasin était vide ce matin et c'est Dorothy qui se tient derrière le comptoir, à la demande de Loren.

\- Et vous savez où je pourrais le trouver ?

\- Il ne l'a dit à personne.

\- Même à Dorothy ? »

En guise de réponse, l'homme d'église se contente de hocher positivement de la tête. Devant tant de mystère, Michaela s'interroge et sa curiosité ne cesse d'être titillée. Si elle devait s'écouter, le médecin irait trouver sa meilleure pour tenter de percer cette énigme mais elle n'a pas le droit de s'immiscer dans la vie de Loren comme elle souhaite le faire.

« Je n'aime pas le savoir seul dans la nature, dit-elle.

\- Allons docteur Mike, Loren n'est pas du genre à se perdre ou à se mettre en danger.

\- Je le sais mais il n'est pas tout jeune non plus. »

N'y pouvant plus, le médecin s'excuse auprès de l'aveugle et de son compagnon et traverse la rue en direction de la boutique du vieil homme. Maintenant qu'ils se retrouvent seuls, les deux hommes reprennent leur discussion.

« Je suis très étonné de voir le docteur Mike sans travail. D'habitude, elle est tellement sollicitée qu'elle n'a guère le temps de s'arrêter pour discuter, fait savoir Timothy.

\- Et avec un peu de malchance, ce n'est que le début. Nous sommes peut-être au seuil d'une nouvelle époque où les patients seront de moins en moins nombreux. » Conclut Horace.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Michaela franchit le seuil de la boutique de Loren et voit Dorothy se tenir derrière le comptoir. Toutefois, aucun client ne se promène entre les rayons et aucun enfant ne traîne devant l'une des nombreuses bonbonnes à bonbons qui sont posées sur une l'étagère qui leur est consacrée.

« Bonjour Dorothy, dit la femme de sciences après s'être immobilisée devant la table de travail de Loren.

\- Bonjour Michaela, lui répond la journaliste. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non. Je suis juste inquiète au sujet de Loren.

\- Vous avez su qu'il était parti très tôt ce matin et que sa destination reste inconnue ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir vous aider davantage Michaela mais je n'en sais pas plus à ce sujet. Il n'a rien voulu me dire lorsqu'il est venu me trouver pour me demander de garder sa boutique pour la journée. »

Pourquoi Loren fait-il autant de mystère ? Ce comportement est très étonnant de sa part mais peut-être a-t-il continué de nourrir ce projet de rejoindre la Bolivie comme il avait tenté de le faire il y a de cela quelques années. Pourtant, malgré les réponses de Dorothy, Michaela poursuit son interrogatoire.

« Il ne vous a pas semblé déprimé ce matin lorsqu'il est venu vous voir ?

\- Non, pas plus que d'habitude.

\- Je suis rassurée de le savoir, dit le docteur avant d'enchaîner. Il est parti avec un équipement ?

\- Non. Il a juste pris un cheval et c'est tout. »

Donc, le vieil homme n'est pas encore parti pour la Bolivie et c'est une bonne chose. Si cela se trouve, Loren est parti retrouver un ami qui habite à plusieurs kilomètres de là et dont le voyage ne nécessite pas plusieurs jours de route.

« Si jamais il est de retour parmi nous, vous pensez que vous pourrez venir me trouver pour me le faire savoir ?

\- Bien sûr et j'imagine que je dois garder le silence sur cette conversation ?

\- S'il vous plaît.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Michaela, je saurais me montrer aussi muette qu'une tombe.

\- Merci. »

Soulagée de pouvoir compter sur la discrétion de sa meilleure amie, le docteur Quinn peut quitter le magasin sans nourrir la moindre inquiétude.

De leur côté, Horace et le révérend continuent de discuter tranquillement sans être dérangé par un quelconque habitant de Colorado Springs. Il faut dire que la plupart d'entre eux sont enfermés chez eux afin de profiter pleinement de ce dimanche de repos. Quant aux autres, ils se trouvent chez Hank et sont occupés à noyer leurs problèmes à grands coups de verres de bières et autres boissons alcoolisées.

« J'ignore comment cette femme fait pour garder le moral alors que son mari est loin d'elle.

\- De qui parlez-vous Horace ?

\- Du docteur Mike et de Sully.

\- Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle s'est mariée avec lui. Sully est un homme qui aime la liberté et les Indiens pourront toujours compter sur lui lorsqu'il s'agit de défendre leur cause. Dans un sens, j'admire son courage et j'aurais aimé en posséder ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de cette qualité.

\- Vous plaisantez ?

\- Non.

\- Pourtant, la vie de Sully est loin d'être de tout repos.

\- Je le sais mais au moins, cet homme pourra se narguer d'avoir mené une vie passionnante et riche, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde dans cette ville.

\- Vous parlez de moi mon révérend ?

\- Non et je ne me le permettrais pas. Lorsque je disais ça, je pensais surtout à moi. De toute façon, que pourrais-je faire maintenant que je suis aveugle ?

\- Beaucoup de choses ?

\- Comme ?

\- Faire des voyages. »

A l'évocation d'un tel projet, l'aveugle se permet de sourire et se demande bien comment qu'il pourrait faire. Certes, il pourrait avaler plusieurs kilomètres grâce à la marche et à sa canne mais comment fera-t-il si sa route devait croiser celle d'un animal dangereux, surtout si celui-ci sait se montrer discret, comme un serpent ? Et si son chemin devait rencontre celui d'un malfaiteur en fuite ? Non, le révérend ne peut plus se permettre de mettre à réalisation ce genre de projet et il le regrette profondément. S'il avait su que la vie lui jouerait un si vilain tour à l'époque où ses yeux fonctionnaient parfaitement, il en aurait profité à fond et ainsi, aucun regret n'aurait habité son coeur comme c'est le cas actuellement.

« C'est beaucoup trop dangereux Horace.

\- Et si je vous dis que je suis prêt à devenir vos yeux ? »

Timothy est très étonné d'entendre de tels mots venant de la bouche d'Horace. D'habitude, cet homme ne passe pas pour être un individu aimant le risque et l'inconnu et c'est pour cette raison que l'homme d'église ne sait quoi penser. Alors qu'il est toujours perdu dans ses réflexions, voilà que le docteur Quinn fait son retour. De suite, Horace lève ses yeux afin de soutenir le regard de la femme.

« Alors, vous avez réussi à mettre la main sur Loren ?

\- Non mais Dorothy m'a convaincu de ne pas m'en faire pour lui.

\- Mais cela doit être difficile pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui et je me rends compte par la même occasion que vous me connaissez plutôt bien Horace.

\- Depuis le temps que vous vivez parmi nous, le contraire aurait été inquiétant.

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire. »

Puisque la femme est de nouveau présente, Timothy décide de lui faire part de la conversation qu'il vient tout juste d'avoir avec l'ancien époux de Myra.

« Horace m'a suggéré de faire des voyages afin de soulager mon coeur des nombreux regrets que je nourris.

\- Et je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. »

L'homme souffrant de cécité connaissait déjà la réponse du docteur Mike sans que cette dernière ait besoin de la prononcer. Toutefois, un retour à la raison s'avère nécessaire.

« Vous avez oublié l'état dans lequel je suis.

\- Non et en cas si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, vous êtes en excellente forme malgré vos yeux.

\- Et il a oublié de vous dire que je suis prêt à mettre les miens à sa disposition s'il en ressent le besoin, se mêle Horace.

\- Vous ? » Se montre étonnée Michaela.

Contrairement à Timothy qui sait rester maître de ses émotions mais surtout, de ses pensées dans le but de blesser personne, la mère de Matthew, Colleen, Brian et Katie se montre un peu plus franche dans sa réaction. Bien sûr, cette dernière ne passe pas inaperçue aux yeux d'Horace qui souhaite savoir la raison de ce comportement.

« On dirait que cela vous étonne docteur Mike ?

\- Et j'ai d'excellentes raisons de l'être. D'habitude, vous venez me trouver dans mon cabinet à chaque fois que vous êtes victime d'un petit bobo et je n'ose imaginer ce que cela pourrait donner si vous devenez les yeux du révérend.

\- Je suis bien plus courageux que je laisse le penser.

\- Vraiment ? »

Du coup, Michaela souhaite lui jouer un tour pour tester la soudaine bravoure d'Horace. Peu à peu, la surprise qui se lisait sur le visage du médecin laisse la place à une certaine frayeur et pour renforcer cette comédie, elle n'hésite pas à reculer de plusieurs pas.

« Horace, près du pied du banc.

\- Quoi donc docteur Mike ?

\- Un crotale ! »

Ni une ni deux, Horace bondit du banc et s'empresse de se placer aux côtés de Michaela avant de se retourner. Là, il regarde du côté du siège en bois et cherche désespérant la présence du serpent.

« Où est-il ? Demande-t-il, totalement apeuré.

\- Nulle part. » Répond-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

Peu de temps après, Timothy se joint à elle, provoquant la vexation du télégraphe par la même occasion.

« Et vous êtes fière de vous docteur Mike ? »


	6. Chapter 6

Tableau noir.

Brian est à l'école aujourd'hui, comme tous les matins depuis qu'il a l'âge de s'y rendre. Élevé particulièrement studieux comme l'est sa grande sœur, le garçon peine pourtant à se concentrer ce matin. Perdu dans ses pensées, le fils du docteur Quinn tourne la tête vers la vitre du bâtiment et regarde le temps exécrable qu'il fait dehors. Avant, une présence à ses côtés le gênait lorsqu'il se livrait à cette contemplation mais depuis que cette personne n'est plus de monde, terrassée par un mal étrange qui n'a toujours pas de remède à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, rien n'est plus vraiment pareil pour le petit homme au cœur terriblement ravagé. C'est incroyable comme son meilleur ami lui manque.

Toujours en proie aux méandres de ses souvenirs, l'élève n'entend pas son professeur l'appeler. Il lui faut plusieurs secondes pour revenir à la réalité et se rendre compte qu'il bénéficie de toute l'attention de cette femme qui s'est mariée avec le maire de la ville il y a de cela quelques semaines.

« Brian, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demande madame Slicker, inquiète pour ce dernier.

\- Oui. » Répond-il péniblement, comme si se prêter à cet échange lui demandait des efforts au-dessus de ses moyens.

Sachant très bien qu'elle est la cause de son état, la maîtresse d'école hésite à l'envoyer au tableau pour répondre à l'exercice qu'elle a prit soin de rédiger un peu plus tôt. Pourtant, peut-être que cela lui ferait du bien de revenir un peu à la réalité et lui montrer, par la même occasion, que la vie continue.

« J'aimerais que tu ailles au tableau s'il te plaît.

\- D'accord. »

Pendant qu'il se lève du banc de bois qui lui sert de siège, l'enfant lâche un soupir d'exaspération. Oui, marcher dans cette école pour se rendre jusqu'au tableau lui demande une nouvelle fois de sacrés efforts et une fois qu'il se tient sur l'estrade, craie en main, le gamin pose ses yeux sur l'exercice et tente de se concentrer pour y répondre au mieux. Néanmoins, son esprit lui fait encore défaut en lui imposant des souvenirs devenus douloureux et forcément, Brian ne rédige aucune réponse. Figé devant ce tableau noir qui semble le narguer de son énigme du jour, l'enfant laisse passer de longues minutes avant que la voix de son professeur brise le silence qui s'est imposé de lui-même, au sein de cette salle de classe.

« Brian, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres chez toi pour aujourd'hui. »

Frustré à cause de la situation dans laquelle il s'est mise bien malgré lui, l'élève attrape la brosse et essuie tout ce qui a été rédigé au tableau, provoquant l'incompréhension totale chez sa maîtresse et celui de ses camarades. Ensuite, il s'empresse de descendre de l'estrade à la hâte et traverse la salle en courant. Lorsqu'il passe devant madame Slicker, le petit frère de Colleen la bouscule sans ménagement sans se retourner sur cette dernière. Alors qu'elle parvient à poser ses mains sur le bureau de l'un de ses écoliers pour éviter de tomber, Brian poursuit son chemin et sort de l'école.

Lorsque Michaëla Quinn se lève de la chaise se trouvant derrière le bureau de son cabinet, la pendule de la pièce vient tout juste de sonner midi. Tout en approchant de la porte, la femme entend des pas s'approchant de sa direction, venant de l'autre côté de l'issue. Visiblement, ce n'est pas encore maintenant qu'elle pourra prendre son repas et puis dans un sens, cela tombe bien puisqu'elle n'a pas très faim aujourd'hui. Curieuse, la femme-médecin ouvre la porte et tombe nez à nez avec l'institutrice de son fils.

« Bonjour madame Slicker.

\- Bonjour docteur Quinn. Je suis navrée de venir vous déranger à cette heure mais je devais m'entretenir avec vous le plus rapidement possible. »

Devant l'air grave qu'affiche la Mexicaine, Michaëla ne tarde pas à s'inquiéter.

« Vous souffrez d'un mal ?

\- Non mais c'est l'impression que j'ai au sujet de Brian.

\- Brian ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ce matin, je lui ai demandé de se rendre au tableau afin de répondre à un exercice de mathématique. Si j'ai décidé de l'envoyer, c'est parce que je l'ai surpris perdu dans ses pensées et je me suis dit que cela pourra lui faire du bien. Toutefois, rien ne s'est déroulé comme je l'avais prévu.

\- Anthony je présume ?

\- Oui.

\- Et où est Brian actuellement ?

\- Sûrement chez vous car je lui ai demandé de quitter ma classe puisqu'il n'était pas dans son assiette. En tout cas, je pense qu'il devrait rester chez vous pendant quelques jours si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

\- Bien sûr que non mais à partir de quel moment un retour sera envisageable ?

\- Essayez pour le début de la semaine prochaine.

\- Très bien. Je vais essayer de lui parler d'ici là et je suis vraiment désolée. »

Madame Slicker hoche doucement de la tête avant de tourner sur ses talons et de quitter le seuil du cabinet de Michaëla.

A plusieurs mètres de là, Sully se tient dans la cour de sa maison et est occupé à fendre du bois. Quelques minutes auparavant, il a étonné de voir Brian revenir de l'école et lorsqu'il lui a posé la question, le gamin s'est gardé de lui fournir une réponse. Comprenant que quelque chose le préoccupait, son beau-père a jugé nécessaire de le laisser tranquille un petit moment afin qu'il puisse se calmer. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que l'enfant viendrait le trouver pour discuter avec lui et lui donner la raison de ce retour précipité. Alors que les deux parties d'une bûche fraîchement fendue tombent au sol, l'homme pose sa hache contre le billot de bois, ce dernier entend le bruit d'une carriole.

Intrigué par cette approche, Sully cesse son activité et se tourne légèrement vers l'entrée de la cour pour connaître l'identité de son visiteur. Lorsqu'il se rend compte que celui-ci n'est autre que sa femme, là encore, de nouvelles interrogations naissent dans son esprit. Décidément, cette journée s'anime de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulent. Pourtant, lorsque Sully s'est réveillé ce matin et qu'il a vu le temps exécrable qu'il faisait dehors, il s'était dit que rien de pire ne pouvait arriver et hélas, les heures qui ont suivi ce levé du jour tentent de lui prouver le contraire. Quand Michaëla arrive auprès de lui, elle dépose un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres avant de se montrer curieuse.

« Brian est à la maison ?

\- Oui et d'ailleurs, comment se fait-il qu'il soit ici et non à l'école ?

\- Justement. Madame Slicker est venue me trouver à mon cabinet et m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé. Brian rencontre beaucoup de difficultés pour passer à autre chose et à avancer.

\- Attends, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il pense toujours à Anthony ?

\- Si alors que cela fait déjà six mois qu'il n'est plus parmi nous. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'aider et le sermonner ne serait pas d'une grande utilité.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi mais il ne peut pas se permettre de manquer les cours.

\- Je sais. »

Ne sachant plus quoi faire, Michaëla se réfugie dans le silence mais aimerait tellement qu'une idée lui vienne à l'esprit afin d'aider ce garçon qu'elle aime tant.

« Cet après-midi, j'irai trouver Nuage Dansant et voir s'il lui est possible d'entrer en contact avec l'esprit d'Anthony. Avec un peu de chance, cela pourrait être suffisant pour Brian.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Si l'on ne tente pas, on restera dans l'ignorance Michaëla. Par contre, tu vas devoir garder Katie.

\- J'irai la confier à Dorothy ou à Horace car j'ai encore pas mal de patient à voir cet après-midi.

\- Aucun problème.

\- Bien. Je vais te laisser et discuter avec Brian avant de préparer le repas.

\- Pour le déjeuner, je m'en suis déjà chargé car je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire aujourd'hui.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je t'invite à le vérifier par toi-même. » Lui dit-il avant de lui voler un nouveau baiser.

Curieuse, le docteur quitte son mari pour gravir les quelques marches qui mènent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la maison. De son côté, Sully reprend sa tâche comme si de rien n'était et espère sincèrement que son idée pourra aider Brian. Pendant ce temps, Michaëla ne tarde pas à évoluer à l'intérieur de la salle à manger et constate que la table a été dressé comme lui avait dit son tendre époux. A ce moment, la femme réalise une nouvelle fois à quel point elle a de la chance de s'être marié avec cet homme et reconnaît bien volontiers qu'elle se sentirait perdue si celui-ci venait à disparaître brutalement. En tout cas, la maîtresse de maison doit songer à régler un autre souci et elle s'y prête désormais.

Tranquillement, elle s'approche du pied de l'escalier et dirige son regard vers son sommet.

« Brian ?

\- Oui maman ? Répond l'enfant à l'étage supérieur.

\- Peux-tu descendre s'il te plaît ? Nous allons manger.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim.

\- Et il serait trop te demander de faire un effort ? Jusque-là, nous t'avons laissé tranquille car nous savons que tu as besoin d'être seul pour remettre de l'ordre dans ton esprit mais désormais, il est temps pour toi d'y mettre un peu du tien lorsque nous te demandons quelque chose, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si. »

Juste après cette réponse, l'ouverture d'une porte se fait entendre, suivi de très près par sa fermeture. Ensuite, Brian se montre au sommet de l'escalier qu'il s'empresse de descendre et lorsqu'il arrive dans la grande pièce se trouvant au rez-de-chaussée, Michaëla retient son attention.

« Avant de déjeuner, je veux que tu saches que ton institutrice est venue me trouver à mon cabinet.

\- Pour te raconter ce qui s'était passé en classe ce matin ?

\- Oui et sache que nous n'allons pas te blâmer pour cette attitude. Nous savons que tu traverses une très mauvaise période mais il est vrai que depuis un certain temps, je me sens totalement dépassée face à la tristesse qui t'anime tous les jours. Si je savais quoi faire pour t'aider. » Dit-elle alors que des larmes font briller ses yeux.

\- Tu ne peux rien pour moi maman.

\- Je sais mais je déteste rester impuissante quand une personne que j'aime souffre. En tout cas, j'accepte que tu restes à la maison encore quelques jours mais je veux que tu fasses ton retour en classe la semaine prochaine. Tu penses que cela peut être possible ?

\- Oui.

\- Et cette fois, tu feras des efforts.

\- Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à en fournir alors que je suis seul.

\- Seul ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas lorsque tu es à la maison.

\- Je ne parlais pas quand je suis à la maison mais lorsque je suis à l'école.

\- Mais… Il y a les élèves et madame Slicker. Comment peux-tu te sentir seul alors qu'il y a toutes ces personnes ?

\- Anthony était le seul garçon de mon âge et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là... »

Michaëla parvient enfin à cerner le problème. Ce qui faudrait à Brian, c'est probablement un nouveau camarade de classe ayant son âge et avec qui il pourrait nouer une solide amitié. Bien sûr, cette relation ne pourra pas remplacer celle qu'il avait partagée avec le fils du forgeron du village et de la cuisinière mais cela serait un bon début pour l'aider à aller de l'avant. Toutefois, comment faire pour trouver cet enfant ?

« Nous poursuivrons cette conversation en fin de journée mais d'ici là, je veux que tu t'installes autour de la table et que tu manges un peu, tu penses que tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

\- Oui maman.

\- Merci. »

Ayant besoin de chaleur humaine mais aussi, de rassurer celle qui ne cesse de l'élever, Brian se réfugie dans les bras de sa mère afin de lui offrir une étreinte affectueuse. Ensuite, les deux personnes se libèrent et attendent que Sully soit de retour à la maison afin de pouvoir passer à table. Cependant, il serait bien qu'il revienne le plus rapidement possible car Michaëla a encore beaucoup de travail et elle ne peut se permettre de prendre un quelconque retard.

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, Sully évolue à travers les nombreux arbres de l'une des forêts avoisinante. Se déplaçant le plus discrètement possible tout en aiguisant son ouïe, l'homme espère trouver son ami dans les minutes qui vont suivre. Par moment, l'époux du docteur Quinn doit se retourner pour demander à celui qui est à ses trousses, Wolf, de faire son maximum pour faire moins de bruit. En effet, il arrive parfois que le chien-loup pose l'une de ses pattes sur une frêle brindille, la cassant sous le poids de son membre. C'est aussi pour cette raison que son maître veille à lui faire plusieurs recommandations mais bon, ce n'est pas de la faute à l'animal si le sol de la forêt est autant parsemé.

Au bout de quelques minutes et surtout, de plusieurs mètres de déplacement, l'homme aux cheveux longs décide d'imiter le cri de la chouette afin de signaler sa présence. Portant ses mains autour de sa bouche, Sully libère le chuintement et attend un certain moment afin d'obtenir une réponse. Lorsque son cri trouve écho, il cherche son ami de son regard et le voit arriver en se frayant un chemin au beau milieu de plusieurs arbres au tronc frêle. Lorsque ce dernier se tient devant lui, les deux hommes se prennent dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme ils ont l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'ils se croisent. Une fois l'étreinte achevée, Sully cesse l'expression de son affection et va droit au but.

« Je n'étais pas sûr de te trouver par ici mais j'ai une faveur à te demander.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demande l'Amérindien.

\- C'est au sujet de Brian.

\- Brian ? Il est malade ?

\- En quelque sorte. Il est toujours marqué par la disparition tragique de son meilleur ami et cela joue sur son attitude dans la vie de tous les jours. Penses-tu pouvoir entrer en contact avec l'esprit de cet enfant afin de faire passer un message à Brian ?

\- Pour l'aider à retrouver sa joie de vivre mais surtout, à avancer ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne sais pas. »

Suite à cette réponse, Sully se montre surpris et fixe l'homme qui se tient à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ?

\- Cet enfant n'appartient pas à notre communauté.

\- Je le sais bien mais il est sûrement devenu un esprit depuis sa disparition. Cet enfant n'a jamais fait de mal autour de lui et Brian a tellement besoin d'aide. En réalité, Michaëla et moi ne savons plus quoi faire. On pensait que cela passerait avec le temps mais sa douleur est toujours aussi forte qu'au premier jour.

\- Je ne doute pas que le petit Anthony soit devenu un esprit bénéfique mais il arrive parfois que certains deviennent maléfiques et j'ai déjà eu la malchance d'en croiser un.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. As-tu du temps devant toi ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Dans ce cas, suis-moi et discutons autour une infusion que j'ai pu faire grâce aux plantes de cette forêt.

\- Entendu. »

Toutefois, avant de quitter l'endroit où ils se trouvent, les deux amis de longue date observent les alentours pour être sûr que personne n'a eu le malheur de les suivre. Une fois rassuré, le duo s'éloigne et recommence à marcher au sein de la forêt afin de regagner la zone de confort de l'Amérindien. Forcément, Wolf emboîte le pas de son maître et veille à ne plus poser les pattes n'importe où. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sully entre dans une hutte réalisée à partir de branches d'arbres et de peaux d'animaux que Nuage Dansant a dû chasser afin de se nourrir. Le sol boueux de la forêt est recouvert par tout autant de pelages afin d'assurer à ses visiteurs et à son propriétaire de toujours rester au sec.

Devant cette bâtisse de fortune se tient un foyer dans lequel crépite un feu. Sur celui-ci, une petite marmite en fer dans laquelle chauffe de l'eau puisée dans un ruisseau alentour et quelques feuilles de plante dansent à l'intérieur. Désormais installé au sein de la hutte, Sully propose ses services à son meilleur ami.

« Auras-tu besoin de quelques ingrédients pour que tu puisses procéder à la communication ?

\- J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin mais je te remercie. Par contre, je vais devoir te demander de te montrer patient. Je ferais une première tentative ce soir et je me prendrais la journée de demain afin de récupérer un peu. Ensuite, libre à toi de venir me voir pour savoir si tout s'est passé correctement.

\- Entendu. »

Sully est soulagé d'entendre ces paroles. Depuis qu'il est devenu le beau-père de Brian, Colleen et Matthew, l'homme a appris à s'inquiéter davantage pour ces derniers. De plus, depuis que Katie est arrivée au monde, son inquiétude naturelle de père n'a cessé d'augmenter, l'aidant à rester sur ses gardes à la moindre occasion. Si jamais il venait à perdre l'un de ces quatre enfants, il sait par avance qu'il aura du mal à remonter la pente et il n'ose imaginer l'état dans lequel sera plongée Michaëla. Alors que l'homme tente de chasser ces tristes pensées de son esprit, Wolf monte la garde dehors et soudain, voilà qu'il fixe une direction et ne tarde pas à montrer les crocs, tout en grognant.

Alertés par ce comportement, Nuage Dansant et Sully sortent de la hutte et portent leur main sur leur armes respectives : Le Tomahawk pour le mari du docteur et un poignard a la manche gravée de motif pour l'Amérindien.


	7. Chapter 7

Croire.

Cela va faire cinq ans que Marjorie Quinn n'est plus de ce monde et certaines personnes ne l'ont pas oublié, notamment sa sœur et Loren Bray. Alors que les nombreuses pendules de Colorado Springs indiquent midi à l'aide de leurs aiguilles, la femme médecin franchit le seuil de la boutique du vieil homme. Ce dernier se tient derrière son comptoir mais ne semble pas être dans son assiette vu la tête qu'il fait. Lorsque Michaela se place face à lui, le gérant ne se donne même pas la peine de lever son minois pour la regarder.

« Bonjour Michaela.

\- Bonjour Loren, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ? » Bougonne-t-il.

Michaela reconnaît qu'elle vient de faire une bourde. Ne voulant pas aggraver la situation, la femme se réfugie dans le silence mais compatit à la douleur de celui qui se tient à quelques centimètres d'elle. Après tout, même si leur relation vis-à-vis de la défunte était différente, les deux amis sont réunis dans la douleur. D'ailleurs, l'épouse de Sully aimerait lui soumettre une idée qui lui a traversé l'esprit plus tôt dans la matinée mais est-ce que le doyen des commerçants serait d'accord pour la rejoindre ? Elle doit tenter.

« Loren, j'aurais besoin de vous pour un projet particulier.

\- Proposez toujours et je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

\- Merci. Michaela prend une grande inspiration avant de se lancer. Voilà, j'aimerais dresser un autel à la mémoire de ma sœur dans notre église et j'aurais voulu savoir si je pouvais compter sur vous pour sa réalisation ? »

A cette question, l'ancien beau-frère de Dorothy aurait répondu négativement mais là, il s'agit de Marjorie Quinn, l'un de ses plus grands amours.

« Il vous faut quelque chose pour dresser cet autel ?

\- Des bougies si c'est possible ? Je pourrais en emmener quelques-unes de ma réserve personnelle mais j'ai déjà mis les enfants à contribution pour la réalisation de quelques guirlandes florales. De mon côté, je me charge du cadre et de la photo.

\- Parce que vous avez une photo de Marjorie ? » S'étonne le vieillard.

Là, la femme médecin répond positivement tout en lançant un regard plein d'interrogation à l'homme qui se tient face à elle. Pourquoi lui a-t-elle posé cette question ? Il est normal pour elle d'avoir une photo de sa sœur puisque cette dernière était un membre de sa famille. Pour Loren, c'était juste un … Cette phrase n'a pas le temps d'être terminé dans l'esprit féminin que l'évidence surgit d'elle-même.

« Ma sœur tenait une place importante dans votre cœur et même avec ça, vous n'avez rien qui peut vous aider à vous rappeler son bon souvenir. »

Loren hoche verticalement de la tête. D'habitude, Michaela est du genre à penser à tout le monde mais cette fois, elle a oublié le commerçant. Très vite, la mère des enfants Cooper nourrit des regrets mais souhaite rattraper son erreur.

« Attendez-moi ici Loren, je reviens dans quelques secondes. »

Aussitôt dit, Michaela abandonne le comptoir pour sortir du magasin. Pendant ce temps, des pas dans l'escalier se font entendre, motivant l'homme à tourner sa tête dans cette direction. A l'aide sa canne, le révérend descend prudemment la voie et se garde de maintenir sa main gauche sur la rampe en bois. Une fois qu'il arrive sur le plancher de la boutique, il promène l'extrémité de sa canne pour être sûr qu'aucun obstacle demeure sur sa route.

« Bonjour mon révérend, lance Loren.

\- Bonjour mon ami, lui sourit l'aveugle. Comment se passe votre journée ?

\- Disons que j'ai connu mieux. »

L'homme vêtu de noir aimerait se montrer curieux mais il sait très bien que son bienfaiteur n'est pas du genre causant lorsqu'il a le moral dans les chaussettes. Alors que le gardien de l'église s'approche facilement du comptoir pour tenter de poursuivre cette conversation, Michaela refait son retour au sein de la boutique. Lorsqu'elle aperçoit le révérend, elle s'empresse de se montrer polie et après avoir reçu ses salutations, cette dernière porte une nouvelle fois son attention sur Loren. Toutefois, la femme tient un panier dans ses bras et retire le chiffon coloré qui reposait dessus, dissimulant son contenu aux yeux de quelques curieux croisés dans les rues de Colorado Springs. Très vite, le médecin en sort plusieurs cadres et dans chacun repose une photo de la disparue. Devant cette avalanche d'image, le vieil homme sent l'émotion le gagner et doit tourner son visage vers la fenêtre pour essayer de se reprendre. Face à cette tristesse, Michaela se lance dans une tentative de réconfort avec une proposition.

« N'hésitez pas à prendre l'une de ces photos Loren et veuillez recevoir mes excuses par la même occasion. »

Tout en continuant de regarder ce qui se passe dehors pour se changer les esprits, le vieux commerçant poursuit la conversation avec l'unique femme présente dans la boutique.

« Vos excuses ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous devez m'en présenter.

\- Pour le mal que j'ai pu vous faire en oubliant de vous confier une photographie de ma sœur. Vous avez beaucoup compté pour elle et maintenant, je sais à quel point je peux paraître cruelle.

\- Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi. »

En prononçant cette phrase, Loren abandonne la fenêtre pour regarder le médecin droit dans les yeux. Comment celle qui tient absolument à lui offrir l'une des photos qui repose sous ses mirettes peut se voir de cette façon ? Non, l'erreur doit être réparée et le gérant espère qu'il saura trouver les mots même s'il aurait tendance à se montrer très maladroit lors de ses rares tentatives appartenant désormais au passé.

« En quoi êtes-vous cruelle ? Je ne suis pas de la famille et il est normal que ces photos de Marjorie restent au sein du vôtre. Si encore on était marié, j'en aurais sûrement une à l'heure actuelle mais comme elle ne voulait pas... »

Et le vieil homme le reprochera toujours à la défunte même s'il se garde de revenir sur le sujet, surtout avec sa sœur. De toute façon, la journée n'est pas aux discussions inutiles mais à l'hommage qui doit être rendu dans la journée. D'ailleurs, comme l'homme d'église est présent dans le magasin, le docteur Quinn en profite pour lui poser une question.

« Excusez-moi mon révérend.

\- Oui ?

\- Je sais que je m'y prends à la dernière minute mais pourrais-je vous emprunter l'église pour aujourd'hui ? J'aimerais y dresser l'autel en hommage de ma sœur et j'avais pensé que cet endroit serait adéquat pour un tel recueillement.

\- Allez-y docteur Mike. De toute manière, la journée sera très calme pour la maison de Dieu et je n'y vois aucun inconvénient à vous la confier quelques heures.

\- Merci beaucoup mon révérend et bien sûr, vous êtes le bienvenu. »

Le révérend se contente de sourire et se fera un plaisir à être présent lors de ce fameux après-midi. De son côté, le commerçant fait une promesse au docteur concernant la livraison des articles en début d'après-midi afin que les bougies ne soient pas à moitié consommées lorsque les gens arriveront au sein de l'église. Maintenant que les détails sont réglés, Michaela n'a aucune raison de rester davantage dans la boutique et s'excuse auprès des deux hommes pour vaquer à ses occupations habituelles.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que l'après-midi vient tout juste de commencer, les portes de l'église s'ouvrent sur Michaela et cette dernière n'est pas seule. En effet, la petite Katie est présente dans ses bras et porte une jolie petite robe rose sur son corps frêle. De plus, Brian se tient aux côtés de sa mère puisque l'adolescent n'avait rien à faire de sa journée et sur son dos repose un petit sac marron.

« Tu te souviens des recommandations que je t'ai donné Brian ? Lui demande la femme médecin.

\- Oui. Je me charge de la confection des guirlandes de fleurs et pendant ce temps, tu dresses l'autel en hommage de tante Marjorie.

\- Voilà. Merci de m'aider car j'ignore si j'aurais pu m'en sortir seule, surtout avec ta sœur sous ma surveillance.

\- Tu aurais dû la confier à Horace. Katie aurait été très heureuse de pouvoir jouer avec Samantha.

\- J'imagine mais Horace me semblait très débordé aujourd'hui et je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer. »

Ne voulant pas s'attarder sur cette conversation, la femme marche sur l'unique allée de l'église et son fils lui emboîte le pas. Une fois que la petite famille est arrivée dans le fond de la maison de Dieu, Michaela souhaite déposer sa fille afin de se soulager les bras mais elle ignore si le ménage a été fait dans les lieux. Ne voulant prendre aucun risque, la mère des deux enfants attend que Brian retire le sac de son dos pour en sortir la couverture pliée qui reposait à l'intérieur. Une fois que le carré de tissu est installé sur la plancher de l'église, Michaela y dépose Katie avant de chercher l'endroit où pourrait être dressé l'autel de sa sœur.

« Et dire qu'on avait peur d'arriver un peu en retard. » Fait une voix masculine à l'entrée du bâtiment religieux.

Là, le docteur tourne son visage vers l'unique issue de l'église et remarque la présence des deux hommes avec qui elle avait discuté en fin de matinée. Loren porte un joli costume gris et à l'un de ses bras pend un panier en osier dans lequel reposent une multitude de petits paquets. De son côté, le révérend est vêtu de ses habits officieux afin d'être présentable s'il devait diriger l'hommage afin d'aider Michaela. Tranquillement, les deux amis s'avancent dans l'église et arrivent très vite auprès de la femme de Sully. Alors que Loren se montre gâteux avec Katie, Timothy tient quelques mots à l'organisatrice.

« Nous ne sommes que trois ? Enfin, je veux dire quatre avec votre fille ?

\- Katie est encore beaucoup trop jeune pour nous aider dans un tel projet, plaisante Michaela. Par contre, Brian est avec nous.

\- Vraiment ? »

Il faut dire que le jeune homme se montre plutôt discret mais pour rassurer le révérend, il ne tarde pas à faire usage de sa voix.

« Bonjour révérend.

\- Bonjour Brian, répond l'homme d'église avant de diriger son visage en direction de la voix. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Très bien. Comme mes devoirs sont faits depuis la veille et que j'ignorai quoi faire pour m'occuper aujourd'hui, je me suis porté volontaire pour aider maman. »

Aucune raison de féliciter Brian car il sait se montrer disponible lorsqu'il s'agit de donner un coup de main. Par contre, comme Timothy ignore la tâche qui a été confié à l'enfant, ce dernier lui soumet la question et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il pourrait l'aider car depuis qu'il a perdu la vue, le révérend ne peut plus faire grand-chose.

« Et ta mère t'a donné une mission à remplir ?

\- Oui et c'est moi qui dois me charger de la réalisation des guirlandes florales.

\- Une lourde charge à ce que je comprends. En tout cas, si tu cherches un endroit où des fleurs attendent d'être cueillies, sache qu'il doit y en avoir beaucoup derrière cette église. Avant, c'était moi qui me faisais un plaisir de les récolter pour décorer l'église mais maintenant, elles attendent qu'une autre main s'occupe d'elles. »

Brian n'a pas besoin de lui demander ce qui l'empêche de pouvoir cette tâche puisque le regard fixe de l'homme d'église résume parfaitement la situation. En tout cas, l'indication n'est pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd et très vite, l'adolescent disparaît des lieux pour se rendre au champ de fleurs. Pendant ce temps, Michaela a trouvé une table en bois un peu mise à l'écart et se dit qu'elle fera parfaitement l'affaire. Aussitôt, le sac de Brian se retrouve entre ses mains et la mère de famille sort rapidement une photo encadrée de sa défunte sœur. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'image repose sur le mobilier et il ne reste plus que les guirlandes et les bougies pour rendre l'ensemble vraiment très jolie.

Pendant ce temps, Brian foule la prairie située derrière l'église et constate, à ce moment, que le révérend avait raison. Sous ses yeux s'étendent de nombreuses fleurs et prélever certaines d'entre elles ne causerait guère de tort. Rapidement, l'adolescent se met au travail et à un moment donné, ne sait plus du tout où donner de la tête tellement le lieu est parsemé de teintes végétales. Le temps passe et soudain, voilà que des pas se font entendre dans le dos du jeune homme. Si cela se trouve, c'est sa mère qui est venue le rejoindre et tout enjoué, Brian se retourne et déchante très vite. En effet, ce n'est pas Michaela qui est venue lui prêter main-forte comme il le pensait mais Hank.

Toutefois, cela n'empêche pas l'enfant de se montrer poli.

« Bonjour Hank.

\- Bonjour Brian. »

Ignorant quoi faire, le frère de Colleen et de Matthew reste immobile pendant plusieurs secondes. Néanmoins, de nombreuses questions se bousculent dans sa tête comme la présence de l'homme en ce lieu. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui parler, le gérant de la pépite d'or le devance et lui soumet une interrogation.

« Je sais que je vais me montrer curieux mais que se passe-t-il à l'intérieur de cette église ? Nous sommes dimanche après-midi et généralement, le révérend évite de donner une messe afin de se reposer un peu. Avoue que j'ai des raisons de ne pas comprendre.

\- Ce n'est pas le révérend qui donne une maison mais maman qui dresse un autel à la mémoire de tante Marjorie.

\- Marjorie dis-tu ? »

Alors que l'adolescent hoche positivement de la tête, Hank se souvient du charmant visage qui a su charmer son cœur lorsque leurs regards se sont croisés pour la toute première fois. La première chose qui a frappé l'homme, c'était la différence entre les deux sœurs Quinn. Alors que Michaela serait plutôt prudente et très sérieuse, Marjorie savait n'en faire qu'à sa tête et n'avait pas peur de se mettre des gens à dos par ces manières de faire. Avec ses attitudes provocatrices, cette dernière ignorait qu'elle allait faire l'attention de cet homme un peu brusque avec la gent féminine. Par contre, cette préférence n'avait pas échappé à Michaela qui s'est empressé de le tenir à l'écart de sa sœur. Peine perdue mais fort heureusement, Loren y a mis son grain de sable et même si la relation qu'il menait avec Marjorie défrayait la chronique, elle devait bien reconnaître que la défunte était heureuse. Au moins, elle a pu connaître le bonheur avant de franchir la barrière qui séparait le monde des vivants avec celui des morts.

Alors que Brian continue de cueillir quelques fleurs en prenant soin de les prélever avec leur tige entière, Hank poursuit son interrogatoire.

« Penses-tu que ta mère serait d'accord pour que je puisse me joindre à vous ? Après tout, j'appréciais beaucoup ta tante.

\- Je pourrais toujours lui demander lorsque j'aurais fini de ramasser ces fleurs. »

Suite à cette réponse, Hank s'interroge. Pourquoi ce gamin a-t-il besoin de se comporter ainsi avec ces êtres végétaux qui reposent à ses pieds ? Après s'être montré indiscret au sujet de cette action, l'enfant se contente de lui répondre qu'il en a besoin pour constituer les guirlandes de fleurs qui serviront à décorer l'intérieur de l'église. Peu de temps après, alors que Brian semble en avoir terminé avec sa cueillette, voilà que Hank s'accroupit et ramasse quelques fleurs en imitant le jeune homme. Ensuite, l'homme se lance dans la réalisation d'une décoration et lorsqu'il a terminé, ce dernier montre le résultat au fils du docteur Quinn.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi doué avec les fleurs. »

Flatté par ce compliment, Hank sourit avant d'enchaîner.

« Avec ma réputation, tu te doutes bien que je ne peux pas trop me vanter de ces capacités.

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis sûr que cela aiderait les habitants de Colorado Springs à vous voir autrement.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. »

Hank rigole suite à cet échange mais retrouve très vite son sérieux. Après tout, ce n'est pas trop dans ses habitudes de dire à tout le monde qu'il sait se montrer très doué lorsqu'il se retrouve avec des brins de fleurs entre les mains. Alors que l'ancien gérant du saloon se met debout, une idée effleure son esprit.

« Tu sais Brian, on pourrait se rendre sur les berges de la rivière pour ramasser un peu de mousse.

\- Pour en faire quoi ?

\- Des petits nids qu'on pourrait poser sur tes couronnes et ainsi, tu pourrais y mettre des bougies. »

Brian reconnaît très vite que cette idée est excellente et accepte de se rendre aux bords de la rivière en compagnie de l'ingénieux. Quelques secondes plus tard, le duo passe devant l'église et c'est à ce moment que Michaela sort pour savoir où en est son fils. Lorsque la femme le remarque en compagnie d'Hank, elle montre très vite des signes d'inquiétude.

« Hank ? Que faites-vous avec mon fils ?

\- Bonjour Michaela. »

Se rendant compte de son impolitesse, le docteur présente ses excuses avant de lui adresser un bonjour. Ensuite, la réponse d'Hank se fait connaître.

« Suite à l'animation qui avait lieu à l'intérieur de l'église, j'ai décidé de savoir ce qui se passait et j'ai rejoint Brian. Il a pu éclairer mes doutes et pour le remercier, j'ai décidé de l'accompagner à la rivière pour ramasser de la mousse pour parfaire ses décorations.

\- C'est très gentil à vous mais il est bien assez grand pour s'y rendre seul.

\- Je sais maman mais Hank est très doué avec les fleurs.

\- Vraiment ? »

La femme se montre étonnée lorsque son fils lui montre une guirlande réalisée par l'homme. Sur le moment présent, sa surprise ne semble vouloir disparaître et c'est là que Brian lui demande s'il est possible que Hank soit accepté au sein de l'église pour rendre hommage à la défunte. Suite à son aide, Michaela accepte et souhaite croire qu'elle n'aura pas à le regretter.


	8. Chapter 8

Drame.

En cette fin de matinée, Michaëla est chez elle et se tient actuellement devant les fourneaux. Alors que la table est dressée depuis quelques minutes, comprenant quatre couverts, la femme médecin semble particulièrement heureuse des premières heures de cette journée. Est-ce le plat qu'elle est en train de préparer qui joue sur son humeur ? Non. Est-ce parce que son gentil mari lui a fait un présent il y a de cela pas très longtemps ? Non plus.

En réalité, l'homme qu'elle a épousé il y a de cela plusieurs années est parti en ville afin de prendre Colleen à la gare. L'étudiante est de retour à la maison après plusieurs semaines d'absence et sa mère voulait marquer le coup mais à sa manière. Alors qu'une casserole chauffe doucement sur la plaque chauffante du poêle à bois, la mère de famille veille à tourner son contenu à l'aide d'une spatule en bois. Aujourd'hui, au menu de ce midi : tourte aux champignons, poulet rôti et sa purée de pommes de terre, fromage et en dessert, une tarte aux abricots. Depuis qu'elle a une vraie vie de famille, la femme aux longs cheveux a réalisé beaucoup de progrès dans le domaine de la cuisine.

Et dans un sens, c'est tant mieux. Ses enfants, exceptés Katie, se souviennent encore de ses débuts dans l'univers culinaire et s'ils avaient le choix entre rester ou fuir la maison, ils auraient opté pour la seconde option sans tergiverser. Depuis, Michaëla a su prendre conseil auprès d'excellentes cuisinières de la ville, notamment Grace et désormais, ses plats sont devenus succulents. Alors qu'elle continue de remuer sa purée, le hennissement d'un cheval et le bruit d'une voiture se font entendre à l'extérieur. Sachant qui sont les personnes qui viennent d'arriver dans la cour de sa demeure, Michaëla ne ressent nullement le besoin de se rendre à l'une des fenêtres de la pièce.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvre, la femme déplace la casserole pour la poser au centre de la table dressée et s'empresse de dire bonjour à sa fille aînée. Celle-ci, vêtue d'une robe aux teintes plutôt ternes, porte sur ses épaules, un châle en laine afin de la protéger de la fraîcheur des premiers jours d'automne. Quand l'adolescente aperçoit le doux visage de sa mère, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se précipiter dans ses bras en guise de bonjour. Ainsi, dans l'étreinte affective de Michaëla, Colleen se rend compte à quel point celle-ci lui a manqué. Toutefois, lorsque Brian et Sully font leur entrée dans la maison à leur tour, les deux personnes semblent en pleine conversation.

« Allez Sully, s'il te plaît.

\- Je t'ai dit non Brian et ne compte pas sur moi pour revenir sur ma décision. »

Tout en délivrant Colleen de ses bras, le médecin se montre curieux et n'hésite pas une seule seconde à interroger son mari. Ce dernier, embarrassé, préfère conserver le silence sur sa conversation avec le jeune homme histoire de ne pas lui attirer d'ennui. Il fait également savoir que cette journée est bien trop belle depuis le retour de l'étudiante qu'il serait vraiment fâcheux de la gâcher avec un tel sujet. Étant d'accord avec ses propos, Michaëla préfère se concentrer sur sa fille et invite tout ce petit monde à prendre place autour de la table afin de débuter le repas.

Trois heures plus tard, Sully est dans la grange et est occupé à travailler la paille à l'aide d'une fourche. Alors qu'il retourne plusieurs brindilles avec son outil, l'homme sent qu'une goutte de sueur se prépare à couler le long de son visage. Ne voulant pas lui laisser ce loisir, l'époux du docteur Mike s'empresse de l'essuyer d'un revers de son bras avant de planter les dents de sa fourche dans le sol. En agissant de la sorte, l'homme se rend compte que cela fait plusieurs heures qu'il travaille sans relâche et qu'une petite pause serait la bienvenue. Alors qu'il pose son séant sur la paille recouvrant le sol de la grange, des pas s'approchant dans sa direction se font entendre. Tournant son visage vers l'entrée de la bâtisse, Sully aperçoit sa femme qui s'approche et rapidement, cette apparition le fait sourire.

« Tu es fatigué ? S'étonne la mère des enfants lorsque ses yeux se posent sur l'homme qui partage sa couche.

\- Oui et c'est pour cette raison que je m'accorde une petite pause. Et toi, tout va bien ?

\- Si tu savais. Il ne manque plus que Matthew et la famille sera complète comme auparavant. Je me demande d'ailleurs quand il sera de retour à Colorado.

\- Quand son travail sera terminé et dans un sens, c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit loin de la ville.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

\- Depuis qu'il a perdu sa maison, Matthew semble toujours ailleurs et si cet emploi lui permet de revenir un peu sur terre, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Et toi ? »

Suite à cette explication, Michaëla se calme et se range sous l'avis de son mari. Il est vrai que depuis cet événement, Matthew a radicalement changé et chacune des tentatives venant de sa mère pour le sortir de son silence n'a pas été d'un très grand secours. De plus, son fils aîné touchera une forte prime pour son travail et cela pourrait l'aider à reconstruire une bonne partie de sa maison.

« J'espère qu'il se tournera vers nous pour solliciter notre aide dans ce projet, s'inquiète la femme.

\- Tu sais de quelle façon Matthew agit la plupart du temps. C'est un garçon qui a une grande fierté et cette dernière la pousse souvent à raisonner comme le roi des imbéciles. Là encore, peut-être que son travail temporaire l'aidera à mûrir.

\- Matthew est déjà très mûr pour son âge ! S'offusque Michaëla.

\- Oui mais dans certains domaines, il manque encore d'expérience. Tu as cru que je te tenais ce discours pour t'ennuyer ? »

Si c'est le cas, pourquoi Sully agirait-il de cette manière ? Premièrement, cela ne lui ressemble pas et deuxièmement, cela ne lui apporterait pas grand-chose. S'avouant qu'elle s'est emportée un peu trop facilement, Michaëla ne sait comment présenter ses excuses à cet homme qui partage sa vie sentimentale depuis plusieurs années. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à libérer quelques mots dans l'espoir d'obtenir le pardon de son mari, un autre sujet de conversation lui traverse l'esprit et la fait se raviser.

« Dis-moi, de quoi parlez-vous Brian et toi lorsque vous êtes arrivés à la maison ?

\- Il voulait qu'on lui offre un fusil pour son Noël.

\- Un fusil ? S'étonne-t-elle. Et pourquoi ?

\- Pour vous protéger toi et Katie lorsque je suis absent de la maison pendant un certain temps.

\- C'est grotesque. »

La femme médecin déteste la violence et encore plus celle qui vient des armes de toutes sortes. Il faut absolument qu'elle arrive à coincer son fils pour s'entretenir avec lui et lui sortir cette idée de la tête. Si le jeune homme commence à nourrir une fascination pour ces outils destructeurs, l'épouse de Sully n'ose imaginer la couleur des prochains jours. En tout cas, elle est d'accord sur le fait qu'aucune arme à feu ne doit traîner à sa portée et soudain, elle se souvient qu'un fusil trône au-dessus de la cheminée de la maison.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ? »

Ni une ni deux, Michaëla quitte son mari pour traverser la cour à toute hâte. Lorsqu'elle arrive près de sa demeure, la mère de famille grimpe rapidement les quelques marches qui mènent à la porte d'entrée avant d'ouvrir la porte. Là, elle aperçoit son fils se tenant assit sur une couverture dépliée sur le plancher et sur laquelle joue la petite Katie. Devant une telle scène, le médecin parvient à se calmer et se dit qu'elle s'est inquiétée pour rien. D'ailleurs, son tracas se lit sur son visage et son fils se montre curieux.

« Tout va bien maman ? »

En guise de réponse, la mère de famille se contente d'acquiescer de la tête avant de refermer la porte d'entrée. Pendant cet acte, elle tente de sourire mais sa récente attitude prend aussitôt le dessus. Depuis quand Brian peut-il se montrer aussi irresponsable sachant que plusieurs membres de sa famille se trouvent actuellement en sa compagnie ? Même si le jeune homme a présenté quelques signes inquiétant suite à son rôle de grand frère, il a su s'adapter parfaitement et tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Non, il faut vraiment qu'elle arrête de s'inquiéter pour rien car tôt ou tard, cela risque de lui jouer des tours.

Alors que la maîtresse de maison tente de retrouver son calme, Colleen fait son apparition dans les escaliers après avoir descendu quelques marches. Lorsque celle-ci aperçoit sa mère, elle s'empresse de lui poser une question.

« Maman.

\- Oui Colleen ?

\- Vous avez vu Andrew récemment ?

\- Non car j'ai été très occupé ces derniers jours. »

Déçue par cette réponse, l'adolescente parvient tout de même à dissimuler ce qu'elle ressent. Néanmoins, Colleen se fait la promesse de se rendre jusqu'à l'hôtel de Preston afin de rendre une visite à son futur confrère, si tout se passe bien pour elle. D'ici là, la jeune femme va devoir trouver de quoi s'occuper et une escapade en ville semble être la meilleure solution à ses yeux. Ainsi, la demoiselle pourra profiter de cette promenade pour saluer quelques connaissances et prendre des nouvelles ici et là. D'ailleurs, sa mère a-t-elle prévu d'emprunter la voiture cet après-midi pour effectuer quelques visites.

Toutefois, avant de lui soumettre la question, la grande sœur de Brian descend les dernières marches afin de fouler le sol de la maison.

« Excusez-moi docteur Mike, envisagez-vous de vous rendre en ville dans quelques instants ?

\- Non, pourquoi cette question ?

\- J'aurais bien aimé dire bonjour à quelques personnes comme Grace, mademoiselle Dorothy, monsieur Bray et…

\- Andrew. » Coupe le médecin.

Colleen avait oublié que la femme qui se tient à quelques centimètres d'elle est une personne brillante. Deviner ses véritables intentions fut un jeu d'enfant et sur le moment, l'étudiante se dit que cela ne sert plus à rien de dissimuler la vérité.

« Oui.

\- Je suis d'accord pour te confier la voiture mais avant de partir, demande à Sully s'il en a besoin. Si ce n'est pas le cas, va rejoindre celui qui t'a tant manqué, s'amuse-t-elle à dire.

\- Maman ! »

Suite à cette réaction, Michaëla éclate de rire et est aussitôt imitée par Brian. Celui-ci, profitant de la conversation entre sa sœur aînée et sa mère, n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de marquer une pause dans ses jeux avec Katie pour ne perdre une miette concernant le dialogue entre les deux femmes. De son côté, Colleen ne s'attarde pas davantage dans la maison et veille à se couvrir chaudement avec son châle avant de sortir de la demeure. Maintenant qu'elle se retrouve seule avec son dernier fils, Michaëla s'autorise à le regarder quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers le fauteuil se situant devant la cheminée. Une fois installée sur le siège, la mère de famille attrape un livre qui reposait sur un petit tabouret et l'ouvre à la page sur laquelle elle s'était arrêtée la veille.

Dehors, Colleen n'a pas mis longtemps à rejoindre Sully sous la grange et maintenant qu'elle se tient en face de lui, elle ne perd pas une seconde pour lui soumettre la raison de sa venue.

« Excusez-moi Sully mais comptez-vous emprunter la voiture dans l'immédiat ?

\- Non, pourquoi cette question ? »

L'étudiante s'autorise un sourire suite à ce qu'elle vient d'entendre et comprend mieux la raison qui a poussé Michaëla à dire oui à Sully lorsque celui-ci lui a demandé sa main. Même si ce sont deux personnes totalement distinctes, il arrive parfois qu'elles se rejoignent totalement dans leur façon de pensée mais surtout, de parler.

« J'aurais voulu me rendre en ville afin de dire bonjour à quelques personnes et comme j'ai l'autorisation de maman, je voulais m'assurer de la vôtre. »

Sully est séduit par les intentions de sa belle-fille et se voit mal de lui refuser l'accès au véhicule. Alors qu'il pose sa fourche contre l'un des murs de la grange pour mettre un terme à sa tâche de la journée, l'homme s'approche de l'adolescente et lui donne son verdict.

« Vas-y Colleen. De toute façon, je n'avais rien de prévu aujourd'hui et comme tu viens tout juste de rentrer à Colorado, je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je te dirais non. »

Contente de cette réponse, la jeune femme se contente d'afficher un sourire sur ses lèvres mais prend tout de même le temps de remercier son beau-père. Ensuite, elle quitte la bâtisse pour traverser la cour une nouvelle fois avant de se planter devant la voiture. Quelques secondes plus tard, le véhicule disparaît à l'horizon et pendant ce temps, Sully ferme les portes de la grange avant de rentrer chez lui.

Après plusieurs minutes de route, Colleen arrête la carriole devant la boutique gérée par Loren Bray. Celui-ci se tient derrière le comptoir de son magasin et se permet de jeter un œil à l'extérieur pour savoir qui vient tout juste d'arriver. Toutefois, étant occupé par une cliente, l'homme parvient juste à voir la voiture et s'attend à voir sa conductrice habituelle franchir le seuil de son affaire, d'une seconde à l'autre. Lorsque c'est l'étudiante qui fait son apparition, Loren se montre très surpris mais sa joie jaillit rapidement. D'ailleurs, il s'empresse de conclure sa vente avec sa clientèle afin de se débarrasser de cette dernière avant de contourner son comptoir pour se mettre face à l'adolescente.

« Colleen ?

\- Bonjour monsieur Bray, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Très bien et toi ? Je ne pensais pas que tu changerais autant et je dois bien reconnaître que tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme. Peux-tu tourner sur toi-même pour que je puisse me rendre compte à quel point tu as grandi ? »

La fille du docteur Mike accepte avec plaisir et lorsqu'elle se met à tourner sur elle-même, sa robe se soulève sous l'effet de l'air provoqué par cette action. Une fois que la grande sœur de Brian s'immobilise, son vêtement retombe le long de ses jambes dans le seul but de les dissimuler.

« Tu es devenue si magnifique Colleen, avoue l'homme.

\- Merci.

\- Et je vais être franc avec toi. Si j'avais plusieurs années de moins au compteur, je crois que je me serais permis de te faire la cour.

\- Loren ! »

Cette voix féminine qui jaillit du fond de la boutique ne fait aucun doute sur l'identité de sa propriétaire. Quand Dorothy se montre à son tour, Loren s'empresse de traverser son magasin pour se placer devant les nombreux tissus qui reposent dans l'une des parties de la salle. De son côté, la journaliste s'approche de Colleen à son tour et n'hésite pas à la prendre dans ses bras.

« Loren a raison, tu es devenue splendide.

\- Merci beaucoup mademoiselle Dorothy. »

Alors que l'étreinte affective semble s'éterniser, un drôle de bruit se fait entendre à quelques mètres de là. Juste après, des cris de peur et un mouvement de foule se manifestent et curieuses, les deux femmes sortent du magasin pour savoir ce qui se passe. Bien sûr, Loren ne se fait pas attendre pour les rejoindre et ensemble, ils regardent dans la rue commerçante pour connaître la nature de tout ce vacarme. A ce moment, un homme portant un chapeau noir sort à toute hâte de la banque et s'arrête devant la porte d'entrée, regardant des deux côtés, avant de courir sur sa gauche. Une fois que ce dernier est bien loin, voilà que Horace s'échappe du bâtiment financier à son tour et aussitôt, son regard se pose sur le trio.

« Aidez-moi ! Preston vient de se faire tirer dessus !

\- Mon Dieu ! » S'horrifie Dorothy.

Écoutant son courage, Colleen traverse la rue et fonce en direction de la banque afin de porter secours à celui qui tient cette entreprise. Lorsqu'elle arrive près d'Horace, l'étudiante prend tout de même soin de lui donner quelques recommandations.

« Ma mère est à la maison actuellement. Pouvez-vous la prévenir car seule, je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose.

\- Entendu Colleen. »

Au même moment, à plusieurs mètres de là, Michaëla a délaissé sa lecture pour s'occuper de quelques tâches ménagères. Alors qu'elle se tient devant le lavabo de sa cuisine, affairée à essuyer les couverts devenus propre de ce midi, la femme voit Sully s'approcher de sa personne. De suite, le médecin devine qu'un détail travaille son époux.

« Tout va bien Sully ?

\- Oui. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière à chaque fois que Colleen est parmi nous.

\- Je partage ce que tu ressens. En réalité, si tout pouvait rester ainsi, j'en serais la plus heureuse mais je dois accepter son choix et puis si tout se passe bien, peut-être que j'aurais à partager mon cabinet avec ma fille.

\- Tu arrives à te projeter à ses côtés ?

\- Oui et lorsque je le fais, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

\- Pourtant... »

Sully vient se coller dans le dos de sa femme et l'enlace au niveau de la taille. Ensuite, il précipite ses lèvres sur la base du cou féminin et y dépose quelques baisers. Alors que leur conversation est loin d'être terminée, Michaëla se laisse faire avant que sa curiosité se manifeste.

« Pourtant ?

\- Pourtant, il se pourrait bien que notre fille ne travaille pas avec toi mais avec une autre personne qui réside à Colorado Springs.

\- Tu veux parler d'Andrew ?

\- Oui. »

Il est vrai que les sentiments de la demoiselle pour ce jeune docteur ne font aucun doute et vise-versa. Maintenant, reste à savoir si le docteur Quinn est prête à cette option pour le bien-être de Colleen ou si elle s'y opposera ?


	9. Chapter 9

Réveillon.

A une semaine de Noël, Jake Slicker s'affaire actuellement dans son petit commerce puisqu'un client régulier vient solliciter ses services. Alors que le gérant est en train de nettoyer la lame de son rasoir avec de l'alcool, son esprit s'évade et lorsqu'il s'imagine autour d'une table généreusement garnie de victuailles, le barbier ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. De plus, c'est la première fois qu'il pourra réveillonner en compagnie de sa chère et tendre épouse et à ses yeux, ce moment sera sûrement le plus beau de toute sa vie. Pourtant, quand Teresa lui a dit oui le jour de leur mariage, l'ancien alcoolique pensait que cette date sera la plus importante de son existence mais désormais, les choses sont différentes. En tout cas, depuis que cette femme vit à ses côtés, l'homme se considère comme étant le plus chanceux de la planète.

Alors qu'il se retourne pour tailler la barbe à son client, Jake se rend compte que celui-ci n'est autre que Loren et que ce dernier ne cesse de sourire bêtement.

« Tout va bien ? Demande le gérant.

\- Et comment ? Cela fait plaisir de te voir aussi heureux et je suis sûr que cette Mexicaine y est pour beaucoup.

\- Certes mais si nous sommes amenés à parler de ma femme dans les jours à venir, j'aimerais que tu cesses de la nommer la mexicaine. Elle a un prénom, comme tout le monde.

\- Bien sûr. »

Remarquant que son ami n'hésite pas à défendre sa femme, surtout en son absence, le vieil homme préfère clore le sujet en se réfugiant dans le silence. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'épicier présente une épaisse couche de mousse à raser sur la moitié inférieure de son visage et attend tranquillement que la lame de rasoir glisse sur sa peau marquée par le temps. Rapidement, Jake commence son travail mais cela ne l'empêche pas de discuter avec son client régulier.

« Que vas-tu faire pour Noël ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore.

\- Vraiment ? D'habitude, tes projets sont déjà prêts depuis fort longtemps lorsque nous arrivons à cette période.

\- C'est vrai mais j'attends toujours la réponse de mon cousin.

\- Peut-être ne veut-il pas avoir un vieux grincheux au bout de la table. » Ricane Jake, profitant de l'occasion pour lui clore le bec.

Et cette remarque a l'effet escompté puisque l'ancien beau-frère de Dorothy ne dit plus rien. Alors que les habitants de Colorado Springs ne cessent d'évoluer dans la rue passant devant le commerce du maire de la ville, celui-ci vient juste de raser une première partie du visage de son client. A cause du froid qu'il fait à l'extérieur et de la neige qui a commencé à tomber depuis quelques heures, Jake ne s'est pas privé de fermer les portes de son magasin alors qu'habituellement, les deux battants sont toujours ouverts.

« Et toi, j'imagine que tu vas fêter Noël en compagnie de ta charmante épouse ?

\- Et comment et j'ai hâte d'y être. Si tu savais comment je me sens heureux en sa compagnie alors qu'avant de la rencontrer, je pensais que je n'avais pas le droit à ce bonheur.

\- Tout le monde y a droit Jake. Maintenant, je compte sur toi pour m'annoncer que très prochainement, tu seras le père d'un charmant bambin.

\- Nous n'y sommes pas encore Loren. »

Malgré cette réponse, l'homme ose s'imaginer installé sur une chaise tandis qu'un charmant enfant babille en étant assis sur ses cuisses. Bien sûr, Térésa n'est pas très loin dans cette projection et pour que cette pensée soit idéale, le bonheur se veut au beau fixe. Oui, Jake aura attendu son tour un sacré moment mais il faut dire que de vieux démons attendaient d'être vaincus avant de pouvoir le laisser respirer un peu, juste assez pour que cet homme fasse la bonne rencontre.

« Et tu sais déjà ce que tu vas lui offrir ? Poursuit Loren.

\- Très bonne question. Je pensais lui faire venir une robe de Boston mais j'ignore si elle sera à son goût. »

A cet instant, le vieil épicier s'autorise un sourire qui intrigue fortement son ami. Sur l'instant présent, ce dernier évite de se montrer curieux, trop concentré à lui raser le dernier carré de mousse restant mais lorsque cette tâche est achevée, le gérant ne se prive plus.

« Pourquoi ce sourire ?

\- Parce que j'étais en train de me dire que j'aurais pu t'être utile.

\- Comment ça ? »

Alors que Loren est parfaitement rasé, Jake lui tend une serviette immaculée afin qu'il puisse s'essuyer le visage. Pendant ce temps, le barbier en profite pour déposer son rasoir sur un second morceau de tissu reposant sur la table de travail du salon. Néanmoins, soucieux d'offrir un travail soigné, Jake demande à Loren s'il souhaite un miroir afin de se regarder mais le vieil homme lui fait clairement comprendre qu'il a entièrement sa confiance. Remarque, depuis le temps que Loren vient se faire raser la barbe chez son ami, si celui-ci effectuait un travail négligé, il ne viendrait plus dans sa boutique comme il le fait quotidiennement depuis plus de dix ans.

« J'ai reçu un article spécialement conçu pour les femmes et je me suis dit que j'aurais pu te le confier en échange du rasage d'aujourd'hui.

\- Avant de te donner ma réponse, penses-tu pouvoir m'en dire plus ?

\- Bien volontiers. C'est un petit coffret en bois dans lequel se trouvent plusieurs bijoux mais attention, pas de la babiole qu'on trouve chez les camelots ambulants, rien à voir. D'ailleurs, je t'ai ramené une paire de boucles d'oreilles qui était dans cette boîte pour que tu puisses juger par toi-même. »

Pour réaliser cette action sans être gêné, Loren se lève du fauteuil en cuir et plonge l'une de ses mains dans la poche droite de son pantalon. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'épicier de la ville dévoile une paire de boucles d'oreilles sur lesquelles ont été monté de beaux saphirs. Sans voix, l'époux de Teresa ne pensait pas que de telles merveilles pouvaient exister dans ce monde et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir feuilleté de nombreux catalogues dont la ligne rédactrice s'adresse principalement aux dames. Toutefois, une question demeure dans l'esprit du barbier.

« Combien coûte ces bijoux ? »

Voyant l'intérêt que porte son ami pour les accessoires qu'il tient dans sa main, le vieillard ne tarde pas à avoir les yeux qui brillent et son sourire triomphant se dessine aussitôt sur ses lèvres.

« Vingt dollars.

\- Quoi ? S'étonne Jake. Tu vas me dire qu'il y a des hommes qui sont prêts à claquer une telle fortune juste pour faire plaisir à leur femme ?

\- Disons qu'avec un tel cadeau, une épouse a beaucoup plus de mal à dire non à son mari lorsque ce dernier a besoin de certaines attentions, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Pour mieux faire passer le message, Loren n'hésite pas à donner quelques coups de coudes dans le torse de son ami, tout en clignant de l'oeil droit. A ce moment, son regard devient lubrique et le barbier ne tarde pas à saisir le sens de cette dernière phrase.

« Et tu serais prêt à m'offrir cette paire en échange de ton rasage d'aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui car mine de rien, je suis très heureux pour toi et je tiens absolument à t'aider à obtenir plus de cette chère dame qui a su si bien capturer ton coeur. »

Connaissant celui qui se tient à quelques centimètres de lui, Jake hésite sur l'instant. Généralement, lorsque monsieur Bray se montre aussi généreux, c'est parce qu'une idée lui trame derrière la tête. Pourquoi changerait-il ses manières d'agir du jour au lendemain alors qu'en ce moment, Jake ne possède rien qui puisse intéresser son camarade ? Non, cela cache forcément quelque chose.

« Dis-moi Loren ?

\- Oui, dit-il de sa petite voix enjouée.

\- Quelle est la véritable raison qui te pousse à te montrer aussi généreux ?

\- Parce que je suis heureux pour toi, tout simplement. Bon, je reconnais bien volontiers que de te voir au bras de cette Mexicaine ne m'enchante pas vraiment mais si cela suffit à t'offrir du bonheur, tant mieux. Allez Jake, laisse-moi t'offrir ce cadeau, s'il te plaît ? »

Devant une telle insistance, le barbier capitule et voilà que les boucles d'oreilles passent rapidement dans ses mains. Maintenant qu'il est propriétaire d'un tel présent, l'homme se rend compte que les choses ne viennent jamais au hasard. En effet, depuis quelques temps, il nourrit doucement l'espoir de demander à sa femme si elle est d'accord pour qu'un bébé vienne agrandir leur petite famille. Néanmoins, comme ce sujet est assez délicat et que Jake n'est pas très doué pour tenir une telle conversation, ce dernier se demandait de quelle façon il pourrait amener le thème lors d'un éventuel échange. Désormais, ces boucles d'oreilles l'aideront sûrement à mettre sa femme dans d'excellentes dispositions et il compte bien les lui offrir le soir de Noël. D'ailleurs, en songeant à cette fête…

« Loren, si jamais tu n'as toujours pas de projets pour Noël, sache que je serais très heureux de te compter à notre table. »

Touché par cette invitation, Loren tente de dissimuler son émotion naissante en faisant de l'humour, comme à son habitude.

« Tu crois que ta femme serait d'accord pour avoir un vieux grincheux autour de sa table pour le soir de Noël ? J'en doute fortement.

\- Si tu laissais une chance à Teresa de te connaître un peu plus, je suis sûr que vous pourriez vous découvrir beaucoup de choses en commun.

\- Je n'en doute pas mais il ne faut pas oublie que cette soirée est réservée à la famille et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis juste un ami pour toi.

\- Tu te trompes complètement Loren. Parfois, ta valeur est beaucoup plus importante à mes yeux mais tu me connais, j'ai du mal à dire les choses.

\- Oui et je dois avouer que tu commences à me mettre mal à l'aise. Depuis quand ton salon est-il devenu un boudoir pour bonnes femmes ? »

Suite à cette question, Jake sourit tandis que Loren éclate de rire. Il reconnaît que sa blague est excellente et qu'il devrait veiller à la replacer quelque part. Tiens, pourquoi pas chez Hank lorsque l'occasion s'y prêtera ? Alors qu'il est sur le point de s'en faire un défi, voilà que les portes du salon s'ouvrent sur Matthew. Ce dernier n'hésite pas à entrer dans la pièce mais lorsque son regard se pose sur les deux hommes, des doutes naissent instantanément dans son esprit.

« Bonjour, est-ce moi ou je vous dérange ?

\- Bien sûr que non Matthew. » Lui répond Loren en s'éloignant de Jake.

Ce dernier se dépêche de glisser les deux boucles d'oreilles dans l'une des poches de son pantalon pour éviter de faire naître d'autres questions dans le crâne du jeune adulte. Pendant ce temps, celui-ci, rassuré par la réponse du vieil épicier, s'empresse de se placer dans le fauteuil en cuir occupé quelques minutes auparavant par le premier client et attend tranquillement que Jake s'intéresse à lui. De son côté, Loren décide de retourner à sa boutique et s'accorde quelques secondes pour saluer les deux hommes avant de déserter les lieux. Désormais seul avec l'époux de Térésa, Matthew continue de se montrer curieux.

« Vous étiez en train de préparer un mauvais coup à Hank ?

\- Non et si tu pouvais cesser de me poser des questions, cela m'arrangerait beaucoup.

\- D'accord Jake, excusez-moi. »

Maintenant que Matthew est de nouveau silencieux, le barbier s'éloigne de lui afin de nettoyer son rasoir. Tandis qu'il est occupé à nettoyer son outil, le gérant cherche à connaître la raison de la présence de ce nouveau client.

« Tu viens solliciter mes services pour séduire une jeune demoiselle ?

\- Pas du tout et puis de toute manière, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour ce genre de distraction.

\- Vraiment ? Ne me dis pas que tu comptes rester célibataire toute ta vie ? »

Il est vrai que Matthew est encore bien jeune pour se dire que sa vie sentimentale est un véritable désastre et qu'il ne trouvera jamais le bonheur. Néanmoins, lorsque l'on s'y penche d'un peu plus près, sa relation avec Ingrid s'est achevée avec le décès de cette dernière et en ce qui concerne sa romance avec Emma… Forcément, ses mésaventures n'aident pas à avoir confiance en l'avenir et c'est aussi pour cette raison que Matthew ne souhaite pas s'attarder sur un tel sujet.

« Tu sais, je suis sûr qu'il y a une charmante demoiselle qui t'attend quelque part dans notre monde.

\- Si vous le dîtes. »

Et il faut dire aussi que depuis que Jake est marié, il voit les choses d'une tout autre façon. Généralement, cet homme était assez négatif et noyer son chagrin dans la première bouteille d'alcool qui avait le malheur de passer sous ses mains. Maintenant, ces démons sont de l'histoire ancienne mais il ne refuse jamais un verre lorsque celui-ci lui est proposé. Cependant, il n'excède jamais le premier service car le barbier n'a pas envie d'offrir un tel spectacle à sa femme.

« J'imagine que tu vas faire le réveillon chez ta mère ? Se montre curieux celui qui tient la lame de rasoir dans ses mains.

\- Oui et cela va me faire du bien de me retrouver en famille pendant quelques jours. Même si je veille à mener ma vie comme je l'entends, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque une certaine chaleur auprès de moi.

\- Je vois et tu parviens à en trouver lorsque tu es auprès des tiens ?

\- Exactement. De plus, il y aura Colleen et Andrew.

\- Le docteur Cook ? S'étonne Jake.

\- Oui. J'ignore pourquoi mais à chaque fois que je les vois ensemble, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont de plus en plus proches.

\- La famille va bientôt s'agrandir on dirait. »

Et en guise de réponse, Matthew se contente de hocher positivement de la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jake commence son travail et alors que la lame de son accessoire se promène sur le visage du jeune homme, retirant de la mousse au passage, c'est au tour d'Horace de faire son apparition dans le commerce du barbier. Décidément, tout porte à croire que cette journée serait très intéressante au niveau des finances et le gérant espère secrètement que d'autres personnes viendront le solliciter.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la rue, Loren entre dans la pièce principale de son magasin. Une fois le seuil franchit, le vieil homme tombe sur Dorothy et le docteur Quinn et les deux femmes semblent attendre quelque chose. Sachant qu'il ne pourra pas éviter les nombreuses interrogations qu'il s'apprête à entendre, le commerçant décide toutefois de se montrer silencieux dans le seul but de faire durer le suspens. De son côté, la rouquine n'arrive plus à se canaliser.

« Alors ? Demande-t-elle enfin.

\- Il les a accepté. »

Rapidement, un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de la journaliste tandis que le médecin laisse éclater sa joie. Ni une ni deux, Michaëla prend Loren dans ses bras et en profite pour déposer un baiser sur l'une de ses joues. Devant un tel comportement, Dorothy se montre amusée car elle sait très bien de quelle façon va réagir son ancien beau-frère. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne met pas très longtemps à se montrer fidèle à ses principes et ne tarde pas à repousser la femme de Sully avec un minimum de ménagement. De suite, le vieux ronchon la rouspète.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ? Depuis quand sommes-nous aussi familiers l'un et l'autre ?

\- Je suis désolée Loren. »

Michaëla tente de l'être mais en réalité, ce qu'elle vient de faire aurait tendance à la faire rire. Avec toutes les peines du monde, la femme contient son rire mais lorsqu'elle baisse la tête, sa joie et son hilarité reprennent de plus belle. Du coup, en la voyant faire, Dorothy s'empresse de l'imiter mais hélas, leur émotion communicative excède le commerçant.

« Si vous comptez rigoler toute la journée, merci de le faire ailleurs que dans mon magasin. En cas si vous ne le savez pas encore, je fais partie des rares personnes qui travaillent sérieusement dans cette ville.

\- Et tu vas nous dire que tu es en pleine action lorsque tu vas boire un verre chez Hank peut-être ? » Lui demande Dorothy avant de succomber à une nouvelle crise de rire.

Alors que le vieil homme lui jette un regard sombre suite à sa question, la rouquine marche en direction de la sortie du magasin tout en étant accompagné du docteur Quinn. Lorsque les deux femmes arrivent sur le seuil, elles parviennent à retrouver leur calme et à ce moment, la mère des enfants Cooper s'autorise une remarque.

« Nous sommes horribles lorsque nous sommes ensemble contre ce pauvre Loren.

\- Ne m'en parlez pas. J'ai failli culpabiliser avant de me rappeler qu'il avait une curieuse manière de travailler lorsqu'il se rend chez Hank en fin de journée. »

Rien qu'avec l'évocation de ce sujet, les deux amies repartent dans un fou rire, se moquant totalement des commentaires des nombreux habitants de Colorado Springs qui défilent sous leur nez.

Dans le commerce de Jake, ce dernier a terminé le rasage de Matthew. Ce dernier n'est plus assis dans le fauteuil en cuir et se tient face au barbier. Alors que le jeune homme sort la bourse qu'il dissimulait dans la poche gauche de son pantalon, les rires de Dorothy et de sa mère parviennent jusqu'à ses oreilles. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas le seul à les entendre puisque Jake s'approche doucement du seuil de son magasin. Lorsque ses yeux se posent sur le duo de femmes, le maire s'interroge.

« Je suis sûr qu'elles sont en train de préparer un mauvais coup ou mieux encore.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela Jake ? Il n'y a rien de mal à rigoler lorsque le besoin se fait sentir.

\- Je le sais mais lorsque ta mère est en présence de Dorothy, on est en droit à s'attendre à tout. »


	10. Chapter 10

Le cirque.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, le village de Colorado Springs est plutôt calme en terme d'événements. Fort heureusement, les anniversaires et les autres fêtes dîtes annuelles animent la bourgade de temps en temps mais à part ça, il ne se passe pas grand-chose. S'inquiétant de cette tranquillité, le docteur Quinn profite de son jour de repos pour fouler la poussière de l'une des grandes rues du village. Souhaitant s'entretenir avec le maire à propos de ce sujet, elle espère que celui-ci aura des propositions à soumettre afin de remédier à ce problème. Néanmoins, la femme savante sait que ce n'est pas à sa boutique qu'elle pourra le trouver mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Michaëla se décourage.

Au détour d'une ruelle, l'épouse de Sully voit le petit Brian venir à sa rencontre tout en courant. Lorsqu'il arrive à ses côtés, le garçon s'immobilise et s'accorde quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Devant ce comportement, sa mère adoptive s'interroge et lui soumet une première question pour savoir ce qui se passe.

« Brian, tout va bien ?

\- Oui. »

Au lieu d'en dire plus sur son état, l'enfant plonge ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et sort un papier plié de l'une d'entre elles. Ensuite, il procède au dépliement du document avant de le glisser sous le regard de sa mère. Celle-ci, curieuse, n'hésite pas très longtemps avant de prendre la feuille pour la consulter.

« Un cirque va s'installer à proximité de notre ville ? S'étonne-t-elle.

\- Oui et j'aimerai beaucoup y aller si tu es d'accord. Cependant, l'entrée est payante et je dois avouer que mes économies ne se portent pas très bien, dit-il avec un air ennuyé.

\- Dommage que ton anniversaire soit passé car j'aurais pu te faire une petite finance et en se moment, je ne peux pas me permettre de faire le moindre écart dans nos dépenses. Je suis désolé Brian mais je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider.

\- Tant pis. » Répond-il en se résignant.

Il est regrettable que les temps soient si durs pour tout le monde en ce moment et Michaëla ne tarde pas à culpabiliser. Très vite, la femme cherche des solutions et subitement, quelques idées jaillissent au sein de son esprit tandis qu'elle rend le document à son rejeton.

« Sais-tu si monsieur Bray a besoin de tes services pour quelques tâches ?

\- Je l'ignore mais je pourrais toujours me rendre à sa boutique pour lui demander.

\- Oui, c'est une excellente idée. »

Espérant que la chance soit de son côté, le garçon s'éloigne très vite de sa mère afin de se rendre à l'épicerie du vieux commerçant. D'ailleurs, il ne lui faut pas très longtemps pour que ses pieds gravissent le petit escalier du perron et peu après, le voilà qu'il évolue dans la boutique du grincheux.

« Bonjour monsieur Bray. »

Debout derrière son comptoir, l'homme abandonne son livre de compte pour s'adresse à son jeune camarade.

« Bonjour Brian, que fais-tu dehors à cette heure-là alors que tu devrais en profiter pour faire la grasse matinée ? Après tout, nous sommes dimanche et tu as cours la semaine si ma mémoire est bonne.

\- Je sais mais lorsque je me suis réveillé très tôt ce matin, je me suis rendu compte que je débordais d'énergie. Du coup, j'en ai profité pour me promener dans le village et j'ai appris la nouvelle. »

En entendant ce mot, le vieil homme se montre très étonné. Qu'est-ce que le gamin qui se tient debout de l'autre côté du comptoir aurait pu apprendre bien avant lui ? Si cela se trouve, une surprise se prépare à son insu et s'il y a bien une chose que Loren déteste par dessus tout, c'est d'être mis à l'écart du reste de la communauté. Maintenant que sa curiosité est titillée, le commerçant se fait un plaisir de se montrer indiscret.

« Qu'as-tu apprit qui semble aussi passionnant ?

\- Vous ne le savez pas monsieur Bray ? Un cirque arrive en ville dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. »

Et c'est ça qui suffit à mettre le jeune Brian dans tous ses états ? Il ne lui faut pas grand-chose mais dans un sens, ce n'est encore qu'un gamin et à cet âge, la moindre bonne nouvelle peut prendre de sacrées proportions. N'y voyant aucun intérêt, le vieil homme retourne à ses affaires et se doute nullement de la proposition que va lui faire le fils du docteur Quinn.

« Monsieur Bray, je voulais vous poser une question.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Vous n'aurez pas un peu de travail à me donner s'il vous plaît ? Actuellement, je n'ai pas d'argent et j'aurais aimé réunir la somme nécessaire pour m'offrir l'entrée du cirque. Si vous ne pouvez pas, ce n'est pas grave. »

Loren n'est pas très connu pour une grande générosité d'âme lorsqu'il s'agit des habitants de la ville même si parfois, il lui arrive de leur accorder un petit crédit lorsque leurs finances ne sont pas aux meilleures de leur forme. Avec Brian, c'est différent. Considérant cet enfant comme son propre petit-fils, le propriétaire de l'épicerie abandonne son livre pour regarder le gamin droit dans les yeux.

« Cela tombe bien que tu me demandes ça car depuis quelque temps, je trouve que Dorothy se montre négligente avec la propreté de mon magasin. Attention, je ne dis pas qu'elle ne fait plus le ménage mais quand on regarde de plus près l'état des fenêtres... »

Aussitôt, Loren tourne son visage vers la fenêtre se trouvant sur sa droite et l'enfant décide d'en faire autant. Là, les deux amis remarquent une jolie tâche sur le carreau transparent et rapidement, le vieil homme ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer.

« Il est vrai que j'aurais pu le faire moi-même mais je suis débordé avec le magasin et il m'arrive de me surprendre lorsque je trouve le temps de passer le balai en fin de journée. Tu crois que tu pourrais t'en charger pour moi ?

\- Avec plaisir monsieur Bray. »

Le garçon est très heureux de savoir qu'il va pouvoir travailler un peu afin de réunir la somme manquante pour se payer l'entrée du cirque. Maintenant, reste à savoir quand il pourra commencer et si son premier jour tombe dans la semaine, avec l'école, Brian va devoir s'arranger pour pouvoir tout affronter de front.

« Quand pourrais-je débuter ? Demande-t-il à son ami d'un certain âge.

\- Dès maintenant si tu le souhaites ?

\- Avec plaisir. »

Ni une ni deux, Loren abandonne son comptoir tout en conseillant à l'enfant de rester bien sage de son côté. Ensuite, une fois qu'il fouille le sol de l'arrière-boutique, le marchand attrape un seau vide qui reposait dans un coin de la petite pièce et un morceau de tissu qui attendait tranquillement sur une étagère, celle-ci étant pas très loin du récipient. Avec le matériel dans ses mains, l'ancien beau-frère de Dorothy retourne au coeur de sa boutique et remet l'ensemble à l'enfant.

« Voilà. Tu n'as pas besoin que je te montre où se trouve le robinet ?

\- Bien sûr que non monsieur Bray.

\- Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter bon courage et dès que tu auras fini, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir.

\- Entendu. »

Aussitôt, le fils du docteur Quinn fonce en direction de la fenêtre se situant dans la partie de la salle réservée à la confection des robes et pose le morceau de tissu sur une table pour être sûr de ne pas le perdre. Ensuite, il traverse la grande salle à la hâte pour en sortir et longe le mur du commerce pour réussir à dénicher le robinet extérieur. Hélas, lorsqu'il tente d'ouvrir l'appareil, aucune goutte d'eau ne tombe dans le seau. Remarque, vu le froid qui règne ces derniers jours, peut-être que l'élément a fini par geler et si c'est le cas, Brian peut faire une croix sur son futur salaire. Triste, ce dernier retourne à l'intérieur et lorsque Loren le voit s'avancer de l'autre côté du comptoir, le vieil homme se montre intrigué.

« Un problème Brian ?

\- Et comment ! L'eau ne s'écoule pas du robinet.

\- Quoi ? »

Voulant le vérifier par lui-même, Loren quitte sa table de travail et ne met pas longtemps à embrasser l'air frais qui règne dehors. Frissonnant le cours d'un instant, il en faut plus pour décourager le propriétaire des lieux et le voilà qui se dirige à son tour vers le robinet. En l'actionnant, le commerçant s'aperçoit que son petit protégé disait vrai et maudit le sort de vouloir s'acharner sur lui.

« Il fallait que cela arrive aujourd'hui. C'est pour cette raison que je déteste l'hiver car à cause de cet hiver, nous ne pouvons rien faire. »

S'approchant de lui, Brian ne veut pas voir l'argent qui lui a été promis lui filer entre les doigts et cherche désormais une solution à ce problème. De son côté, Loren ne sait pas comment faire et espère que cette période de grand froid s'achèvera très bientôt car il se voit très mal continuer de la sorte.

« Monsieur Bray ?

\- Oui Brian ?

\- Avez-vous de la glace ?

\- Oui, pourquoi cette question?

\- On pourrait en prélever une partie et la faire fondre.

\- J'aimerais bien mais j'utilise cette glace pour conserver certains types de produit. »

Et soudain, Brian se souvient où il pourrait trouver de la glace afin de ne pas toucher à celle de son vieil ami. Toutefois, pour pouvoir la prélever, il n'aura pas d'autres choix que de sortir du village et il espère que le commerçant acceptera qu'il soit absent quelques minutes afin de remédier ce problème. Très vite, le garçon soumet la solution à son bienfaiteur.

« Puis-je garder le seau avec moi car je sais où je peux trouver de la glace.

\- Bien sûr mais peux-tu m'en dire plus ?

\- Oui. Je me souviens qu'il y a des grottes à la sortie de la ville et lorsque l'hiver est là, de la glace se rassemble pour former des pics. Je suis sûr qu'avec un outil, je pourrais en prélever plusieurs et ainsi, je pourrais les faire fondre pour obtenir de l'eau pure. »

Décidément, l'intelligence de ce garçon ne cessera de surprendre Loren et il sait que plus tard, ce garçon n'aura aucun souci pour se sortir de situations épineuses. Tant que ce garnement conservera cette vivacité d'esprit, tout ira très bien pour lui.

« D'accord mais surtout, tu fais bien attention à toi.

\- C'est promis monsieur Bray. »

Rapidement, Brian descend les marches du perron et ne tarde pas à traverser la rue après avoir regardé des deux côtés. Alors qu'il s'éloigne à vive allure, le commerçant l'observe et se demande s'il a bien fait de le laisser partir pour mettre son idée à exécution. Si jamais l'enfant tarde à revenir, Loren se lancera à sa recherche mais ce dernier espère tout de même que tout se déroulera correctement pour son jeune compagnon. D'ici là, le meilleur ami de Dorothy retourne à l'intérieur de sa boutique et compte bien venir à bout des comptes de sa petite entreprise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Brian arrive devant l'entrée de l'une des grottes et comme il s'y attendait, le fils du docteur Quinn remarque les nombreux pics qui pendent de la paroi supérieure. Posant son seau en métal sur le sol, le garçon regarde autour de lui s'il peut trouver une branche pour détacher la glace mais malheureusement, le sol est vide du moindre outil naturel.

« Comment je vais faire ? » Se demande l'enfant.

Ne voulant pas revenir les mains vides, Brian s'approche tranquillement de l'entrée de la grotte et regarde attentivement les nombreux pans de glace. Avec sa force, il est sûr de pouvoir en décrocher plusieurs mais comme le petit frère de Colleen a oublié ses gants chez lui, celui-ci s'interroge. Peut-être qu'en glissant ses mains à l'intérieur des manches de sa veste marron, cela serait suffisant pour lui éviter de souffrir de la morsure du froid ? Jugeant cette idée plutôt intéressante, le garçon se lance dans cette initiative et se place sous l'un des pics de glace. Ensuite, il pose le bout de ses manches dessus et use de ses forces pour tirer sur le morceau froid.

Dans les premiers moments, le pic résiste tandis qu'une pluie fine de glace tombe sur l'enfant. Ne voulant pas être gêné dans cette entreprise plutôt dangereuse, le fils du docteur Quinn s'accorde quelques secondes de repos et en profite pour nettoyer les résidus de glace qui se sont déposés sur son visage. Alors qu'il est attentionné à sa tâche, l'enfant n'entend pas les petits craquements qui se manifestent à quelques centimètres au-dessus de son visage. Lorsqu'il s'en rend compte, Brian a juste le temps de jeter un œil avant de se décaler sur sa droite afin de se mettre en sécurité. Néanmoins, n'étant pas assez rapide, le pic de glace se fige dans son pied et rapidement, du sang teinte le tissu de sa chaussure.

Souffrant le martyre, le gamin hurle sa douleur, effrayant une multitude d'oiseaux sombres se trouvant dans les arbres des nombreux arbres environnant. Alors que les volatiles s'élèvent dans les airs pour former une nuée compact, Brian tente de prendre sur lui et fait tout son possible pour retirer le pic de glace. Hélas, ses efforts restent vains et ce dernier se demande comment il va faire pour pouvoir se sortir de cette situation délicate.

Pendant ce temps, Michaëla Quinn, tenant sa trousse de soin dans l'une de ses mains, monte le petit escalier extérieur qui mène au commerce du vieux Bray lorsqu'un bruit étrange semblant venir de loin l'arrête dans son élan. Curieuse, la femme médecin se retourne et remarque le groupe d'oiseau qui vole dans les airs comme si chacun de ses membres cherchait à fuir une catastrophe. Grâce aux compétences de son mari et aux longues heures passées à écouter ses expériences au sein de la nature, la femme sait reconnaître certains signes. Avec celui-ci, elle est rapidement gagnée par une mauvaise impression et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque Loren arrive à l'entrée de son magasin et remarque son médecin.

« Bonjour Michaëla. »

Au son de cette voix, la femme de Sully se retourne pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

« Bonjour Loren, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Plutôt bien et vous ? »

A cet instant, le vieil homme aperçoit les oiseaux à son tour et sur le moment, n'y prête pas vraiment attention. Par contre, ce n'est pas le cas de Michaëla.

« Vous aussi vous êtes inquiet à cause de ces oiseaux ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Pas vraiment mais je serais curieux de savoir ce qui a provoqué leur fuite.

\- Pareillement et si ma mémoire est bonne, il n'y a que des petites grottes à cet endroit et les enfants s'y retrouvent parfois pour s'y amuser. »

Suite à cette indication, le visage du vieil homme s'assombrit, inquiétant la femme qui se tient à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Loren ?

\- Brian a l'habitude de s'y rendre souvent ?

\- Bien sûr et comme la plupart des garçons de son âge, pourquoi ?

\- Je viens de l'embaucher pour effectuer quelques tâches de nettoyage et j'ai peur qu'il soit parti là-bas pour récolter un peu d'eau.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ? »

Aussitôt, Michaëla tourne le dos à Loren et s'empresse de descendre les quelques marches qui composent le petit escalier. De son côté, le propriétaire de la vieille épicerie ferme les deux portes de son entreprise à l'aide de la clef qu'il conservait précieusement dans l'une de ses deux poches avant de rejoindre le médecin. Aussi vite qu'ils le peuvent, les deux habitants de Colorado Springs se hâtent vers l'endroit d'où se sont échappés les oiseaux et espèrent que leurs craintes ne soient pas avérées. Au même moment, Brian n'a pas bougé d'un pouce et à la vue des nombreuses grimaces qui défigurent son visage, il est clair que l'enfant souffre énormément.

« Si jamais je m'en sors, le cirque pourra toujours m'attendre. »

Alors que l'enfant n'y croyait plus, ses yeux se posent sur deux personnes qui s'approchent des lieux. Comme ces dernières sont encore assez loin, Brian ne parvient pas à les reconnaître mais compte bien attirer leur attention pour l'aider à se sortir de cette épineuse situation. Ni une ni deux, le voilà qu'il lève les bras au-dessus de sa tête et hurle sa désarroi à qui veut bien l'entendre.

« S'il vous plaît, venez m'aider ! »

Au loin, les deux individus qui marchaient en direction de la grotte sous laquelle Brian est blessé ne sont autres que Michaëla et Loren. Lorsque l'enfant s'en rend compte, un soupir de soulagé est libéré et désormais, il sait que tout se passera bien pour lui même si sa libération prochaine risque de lui coûter quelques souffrances supplémentaires. Dès que le médecin et le vieux commerçant sont à proximité, le jeune garçon se confond en excuse.

« Je suis désolé maman et monsieur Bray, je pensais pouvoir me débrouiller seul mais malheureusement, tout ne s'est pas aussi bien passé que je l'espérais.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Brian, le rassure sa mère. Pour le moment, le plus important est de sortir de là et je regrette d'avoir laissé la voiture à la clinique.

\- Je peux retourner en ville si vous le désirez Michaëla ?

\- Je veux bien et si vous pouvez ramener de l'aide supplémentaire, cela ne serait pas de refus.

\- Entendu. »

Aussitôt, Loren s'éloigne de la mère et de son rejeton afin de se rendre à Colorado tout en veillant à emprunter une nouvelle fois le bon chemin. Pendant ce temps, la femme s'accroupit et pose sa trousse de soin sur le sol humide avant d'établir un premier diagnostic.

« Je vais devoir t'extraire ce morceau de glace avant que les nerfs soient touchés par le froid. Inutile de te dire que tu vas avoir très mal Brian.

\- Ce n'est pas grave maman car je sais que tu arriveras à me soigner. »


End file.
